Mix and Matched
by Faefae99
Summary: Marriage law fic. Hermione and the crew are shocked to hear that they are supposed to get married but worse yet is that the Ministry is picking their partners. Harry is happy to get Hermione as his "Match" but why is there a 'plus one' by her name? Why was Hermione matched to two wizards? And the second one is Malfoy? The Matching magic has a weird effect on a few of newly Matched
1. Chapter 1

Marriage law fic. Hermione and the crew are shocked to hear that are supposed to get married but worse yet is that the Ministry is picking their partners. Harry is happy to get Hermione as his "Match" but why is there a plus one next to her name? Why was Hermione matched to two wizards? And the second one is Malfoy? The Matching magic has a weird effect on a few of newly Matched...EWE! some students are still alive that were killed off in the last book *shrug* deal with it

This certainly was not what any of them had expected when a Ministry letter had been delivered to each person over 17 years of age at Hogwarts asking them to attend a meeting the first day of their winter break.

Hermione had an odd feeling about it but her classmates were excited and gossiped that maybe the Minister wanted to throw a Ball in honor of their first Holiday without the threat of war looming over them and so they had all gathered at the Ministry as instructed but no one had expected this.

Hermione had walked in with her friends close behind. Malfoy of all people held the door for her before quickly stepping in behind her, cutting Ron off as he acted like he hadn't seen the redhead right on her heels. Ron was muttering darkly as Malfoy strode to the back row and claimed a bench to himself. He glared at everyone who walked by but made room for his Slytherin friends.

They were in what looked to be a neglected break room that had been filled with benches to accommodate the 35 students who had been invited. Hermione moved more towards the middle where there was plenty of room for their small group to sit together.

"Why does that git act all nice to you now?" Ron asked, almost too tall to comfortably sit in the narrow rows that had been set up for them.

"Because we're nice to him at school." Harry said before Hermione could even start to respond. He leaned forward to look around her and meet Ron's eye. They had been arguing about Malfoy a lot lately. Ron couldn't get over how the blonde use to treat them and his family's part in the war, "It won't kill you two to try to be more civil. The war is over." Malfoy wasn't exactly playing nice either though. At least not with Ron or Ginny.

"He's an ass." Ginny said from the row behind them.

Ron snorted, crossing his arms over his chest. He had refused from the beginning to even try to make friends with Malfoy. Hermione wasn't sure if any of them would ever truly be friends but it was easier to be nice to him in classes and in the dorms since McGonagall had housed all the returning 7th years together in a new wing.

She had said it was to set an example for the younger student on unity. The first few weeks had been tense but at least now Pansy was the only former Slytherin who still ran her mouth about Blood Status.

Kingsley greeted them warmly. He sounded happy yet nervous, in Hermione's opinion, and as he thanked them all for coming Harry caught her eye and tilted his head slightly.

He had noticed it too.

"In desperate times," Hermione felt her pulse quicken at the Minister's tone. This was not an announcement for a ball, "We must turn to somewhat desperate measures. In the past, after such horrible events the Ministry has stepped in to insure that our world keeps moving forward. We, as a group," He guestured to a dozen members of the Wizengamot behind him Hermione hadn't noticed before. Had they hidden themselves somehow? Kingsley stared at the group of older witches and wizards before clearing his throat, "We have decided to enact a Marriage Law." He said it so quickly that at first Hermione had thought she misheard Kingsley but no, they ( he and an older wizard he had introduced as Waltons) were indeed going on about a process called Binding. The Binding magic itself was rarely used and if Hermione's memory was correct, which it usually was, it hadn't been used in over two hundred years.

The Binding was only pulled out and dusted off when the very Magic that coursed through their veins and the world as they knew it, were in danger of disappearing.

But using Binding Magic... It seemed a little extreme to take away their choices.

Hermione felt sick. Were things really that bad? So bad that the Ministry wanted to pick who they would marry?

Everyone looked back at the Minister in stunned silence. Were the people they were suppose to trust to run their world after such a horrible war really suggesting a Marriage Matching Law?

"...This means spouses have been matched according to both magical and personal compatibility." Hermione frowned as she forced her eyes up from her hands to look at the Minister as he addressed a room full of her peers. "The Binding magic has been known to choose 2 spouses for one witch or wizard-" someone near the back laughed nervously but quickly smothered it and the Minister cleared his throat again, continuing like nothing had happened, "- when the magic compatibility is strong between more than just two persons. Due to our severely depleted population we will be be allowing such unions." a few people whispered or giggled but most looked surprised. Kingsley raised a hand, palm out, and the room quieted, "It has happened in the past that such laws were needed and the ministry feels this is the only way, our only chance, to save the magical community."

"The war just ended 7 months ago!" Hermione found herself suddenly standing, all of her classmates turned their attention to her, "Couldn't this wait another year? We still need time to put our lives back together. This is no time to be discussing arranged marriages!"

"Ms. Granger, it scares me to announce this fact aloud but there have been only 8 magical births in all of Great Britain in the last 1.5 years." Kingsley looked at her sadly, "I know this is a lot to ask of you after some of you were directly responsible for saving our entire world from the hands of a madman but we would not ask if times were not so desperate."

"And just what are the rules for this new Law?" Harry asked loudly, "I take it there are a lot of them?" He reached up and tugged Hermione's sleeve till she sat back down. She looked at her best friend but he kept his glare on the minister.

"Yes. Of course, Mr Potter." Kingsley stepped back from the small podium. He looked relieved to be out of the spotlight. At his signal a very small man timidly stepped up to address the group. Kingsley and Waltons stepped back.

"All matches have already been made." the small man's voice was as small as he was but it carried without issues around the room, "Not everyone's match or matches are in this room at this moment as a few of them are from other schools or have already graduated from schooling. They will be receiving their letters as we speak."

Jaws were dropping around the room as he straightened his glasses and continued.

Ron and Ginny had both gone an unflattering shade of red by this point.

"First, there will be a one year time limit for matched couples to get married. Those of you in this room will not be expected to marry till after you have finished your time at Hogwarts."

"And if we refuse to marry who you picked for us?" Ron looked ready to explode as he leaned forward on the bench he shared with his friends, eyeing the small man in the grey robes, "What if we run off and marry someone not picked for us?"

"Both parties, in such an event, will be arrested and spend 5 years minimum in Azkaban."

The room erupted and soon everyone were on their feet. Voices were raising to be heard over the others. Hermione sat back and watched the chaos in a haze.

This was just madness.

There was a small explosion from the back of the room and everyone jumped, going silent as Malfoy stepped into the isle beside his bench and addressed Kingsley as the smoke around him cleared, "You expect us to just follow this blindly?" his voice was low and angry, "Last time I was forced to 'follow the rules' I ended up with a maniac in my home and the Wizarding world as we know it almost came to an end."

"There will be no war for power here, Mr Malfoy. We want to save the Wizarding World and this time a new law was the simplest way to do so. We need to grow the population and if that requires a few hurt feelings and angry people then we will live with it. Or would you rather watch as magic fades out of the world?" Kingsely sighed, rubbing his temples, "I would not interfere in your love lives if I had any other choice." He waved his wand suddenly and everyone had a roll of parchment appear in their hands, "Your match's name will be on that paper. You have one year marry and two to produce offspring."

"What?" Ron and Seamus shouted at the same time.

"The whole point of this is to repopulate the Wizarding community." Hermione snapped at them, "What did you think they wanted us to do after getting married to partners of their choice? Honestly." She shook her head, parchment clutched tightly in her hand and looked up to the minister and the small man she was guessing worked in the Dept of Marriage Laws and Documentation, "If we are finished here some of us would like to read their fate in private."

Kingsley could only nod at her. She wasn't trying to sound disrespectful. Not to Kingsley but she was having a hard time processing what was happening. Her hands were sweating and she was starting to feel like she may be sick.

Obviously the Ministry was very scared to force their hand in such a way. Only Eight births in a year and a half... That was far too few.

Hermione marched out of the room, catching an approving, if not very pale and worried looking nod from Malfoy on her way out.

Great, if Malfoy approved of how she had spoken to Kingsley she would no doubt be apologizing to man {and old Order Member} when he swung by Grimmauld Place in a few days for Christmas dinner. He had made a point to reach out to Harry to ask if it was ok to do so. He wanted to check in on the rest of the Order and catch up.

Or at least that's what his letter had said a month ago. Now Hermione had a feeling he wanted to be there to discuss this new Law with them in a less formal setting.

As soon as she stepped out of the meeting room there was a flash and suddenly a dark hair wizard stepped into her path with a bright smile, "Names Albert Barberry, Ms Granger and the Wizarding world is dying to know, just who has the Brains of the Golden Trio been matched with? Why don't you go ahead and give us a peek at the letter in your hand Ms. Granger?"

"Shove off." Harry grabbed Hermione's hand and started quickly walking to the floos. She hadn't even heard him follow her out "Someone must have told the Prophet about the new law." he dragged her along at a quick pace.

"Bloody vultures always trying to latch onto the latest story before anyone involved even knows whats happening." Ginny growled from behind and Hermione turned to see her and Ron tailing them closely. Both still held their letters as they all but ran for the floo.

"You first." Harry nudged Hermione forward, looking back at where Albert was now trying to avoid security and question their classmates at the same time.

"All of us together." Ron basically shoved Harry into place on Hermione's right as he took her left with Ginny, "The Burrow." He said, tossing the powder down.

Hermione saw one last flash from Albert's camera just before the green flames shot up around them.

Everyone was standing silently in the kitchen. Charlie and Percy had been the only ones who were brave enough to open their Ministry letters right away. Any one not at the Ministry meeting had received 2 letters. The first explained the law and the second one named their Match. They had opened both before the others had even returned from the morning meeting.

Percy had been matched to a former Ravenclaw named Rachel that was a year ahead of him in Hogwarts. He wasn't upset from the look on his face and he even smiled a little when an owl carrying a letter from his future wife showed up about 20 minutes after Hermione and the others had arrived back at the Burrow.

Hermione was happy for him. Perhaps she had been a friend or even crush during his time there.

Charlie seemed somewhat pleased with his own match to a former girlfriend.

"Why ever did you break up?" Molly had asked her son when he had admitted he wasn't surprised Penny was his match.

"We were young and things were just too easy between us. We never fought for more then 2 minutes in our entire relationship." the second eldest Weasley child shrugged, "Friends said it was weird. 'Real couples argue and disagree.' " he used air quotes but then laughed before excusing himself, "I need to send her a letter."

"I'm just going to open mine." Ginny said quickly as she tore the ribbon off her letter. She unrolled it with a grimace before frowning hard at the parchment, "Seamus?" she sounded unimpressed, "Seriously?"

"Ew. Gin, he's my friend." Ron wrinkled his nose.

"You had no problem when you thought Harry and I were going to end up together." Ginny's hands were on her hips. Hermione almost smiled.

That stance made her look like a small version of her mother but no one was brave enough to say it to her face.

"Yeah well, Harry isn't a creep." Ron explained.

"Thanks man." Harry accepted the compliment (for what it was) with a nod.

"And our friend Seamus is?" Hermione had to ask, eyebrow raised at Harry who only shrugged.

"Hey for all we know we will all be marrying creeps." George said from the kitchen table where he had been sitting quietly with his head in hands and the parchment on the table directly in front of him.

"Screw this." Harry opened his parchment before he could change his mind.

Everyone in the room seemed to freeze as his eyes traveled over the page a few times.

"Who is it?" Ginny finally asked quietly after a minute had passed in tense silence.

"Hermione." Harry looked up from his parchment, "Open your letter, Mione."

"OH! That's wonderful!" Molly happily clapped.

"Me?" Hermione felt her heart jump, "We're paired? Why are you looking at me like that?"

She quickly unrolled her scroll when Harry didn't tell her why he looked worried.

Ms. Hermione J Granger,

Your Ministry Match(es) is named below. We at the ministry wish to thank you for your cooperation in rebuilding the magical community.

Harry Potter Draco Malfoy

There was more to it, an official signature and a reminder that all marriages needed to be completed and legal within the next 12 months but she didn't see any of that.

Draco Malfoy.

"Wait...what?" Hermione, who had been standing out of nerves this whole time, started blindly reaching for a chair. Her heart was pounding far too fast and she was getting dizzy.

Harry caught her hand and helped her sit, "You alright? Who's the other one?"

Words were beyond her. Hermione just held her parchment out to Harry. His green eyes sought out her brown ones as he frowned.

Molly was oblivious to their continued conversation. She was busy gushing over how sweet it was that the best friends had been matched.

Hermione couldn't look away from Harry. Was this really happening? How was she supposed to have two husbands?

Would that mean she would be Hermione Potter-Malfoy? Or Hermione Malfoy- Potter?

"We were the only ones from school who stood at the hearing on his behalf." Harry's eyes returned to the names on Hermione's letter, "But surely that cant be what the match is based off of."

"You were the one who invited him to eat with us at lunch." Hermione muttered, making Harry look at her quickly as Ron shot to Harry's side as he figured out what they were talking about.

"Hermione has to marry that git too?!" he was basically shouting as he reached for her letter and Harry quickly pushed him away, rubbing his ear.

"Geez Ron, I'm not excited about that part either but I would like to keep my hearing." Harry pulled a chair up beside Hermione's before plopping down in and pointing up at Ron, "Who did you get?"

"Wait?! Hermione has to marry Draco too?!" Ginny stomped her foot, "Why does she get the hot quiditch players?"

"Ginny!" George, Ron and Molly all exclaimed at once but Ginny didn't back down.

"What? Have you seen him this year? Not having a house full of maniacs has done that boy some good." Ginny grinned before shrugging, "Hermione always has had all the luck." her attention then fell on her brothers and their unopened Ministry letters, "Might as well get it over with. Hermione is off the market, Ron. So all the best to you."

Ron glared at his sister as he finally started unrolling his parchment but he suddenly stopped and turned to George, "Let's do it at the same time."

"Fine." George sat up straighter and popped his back by twisting one way and then the other before snatching up his letter, "Let's do this."

Arthur appeared in the fireplace and Molly shushed him as everyone watched the two open their letters carefully but quickly.

George cheered as Ron swore.

"Language Ronald." Molly scolded.

"What? Who?" Ginny looked almost gleeful at Ron's outburst, "It's Millicent, isn't it?" she suggested with a laugh.

"No." Ron tossed his paper at Hermione, "It's Cho Chang." he ran his fingers through his hair, "She always tries to be the cool quiditch girl."

"And?" Hermione was dumbfounded, "Ron she will love talking to you about sports for hours. How are you upset about this?"

"What about you, George?" Arthur asked, looking painfully curious. He was still dressed in his work robes with his briefcase in hand.

George hadn't really been himself since Fred passed so seeing his son happy over his Ministry Match had the Weasley patriarch looking hopeful. Hermione couldn't remember the last time George had genuinely seemed happy about anything.

"Angelina." He beamed at everyone in the room, making Ron grumble as he plopped down into the chair beside George and let his head drop to the table with a loud thump. George ignored him and laughed as he added, "Merlin knows no one else could handle being married to me."

"Congrats boys! Sorry I was late everyone." Arthur set his briefcase on the counter top and clapped his hands together, "Lets hear who's paired with who?" he looked nervous but was trying to be cheerful for the kids. Always the supportive father.

"Ginny was paired with Ron and Harry's friend, Seamus Finnegan. Charlie and his ex Penny were paired and Percy was paired with that very nice Ravenclaw girl, Rachel Ractmor. Remember he used to mention her intelligence every now and then?"

Arthur nodded, "That's wonderful." his eyes came to Harry and Hermione, "And you two?"

"They got each other AND Draco Malfoy." Ginny announced as she crossed her arms, looking annoyed, "Hermione will be marrying two of the greatest seekers Hogwarts has ever seen."

"O that's, well, that's great you have each other." his words faltered before adding, "But weren't you lot trying to be nicer to the Malfoy boy this year."

"I wasn't." Ron snatched his letter from the table and glared down at it, "Thank Merlin I didn't go along with that or I would be Hermione's third husband."

"I highly doubt actively trying to be civil to one another was what paired us. Remember Kingsley mentioned something called Binding magic?" Harry asked.

"It's called The Binding." Hermione was about to share what she remembered about it being rarely used and how the magic of the Matching itself would strengthen any feelings already in existance but suddenly lost her train of thought as they all heard a tapping sound at the largest of the kitchen windows.

It was an owl. A large dark owl with a letter addressed to them and he just happened to be tapping at the window next to where Harry had been seated with Hermione. He hurried to take the letter but froze before opening it when he saw everyone was staring at him as he turned away from the bird.

"Uh, Hermione..." he awkwardly held his hand out to her, "I think we should open this together and uh, alone." Harry was slowly turning red. He didn't know what to do, Hermione could see it written across his face. This was all suddenly too real to him. They were going to be getting married to each other. And to Malfoy. Everything from now on was going to be about the three of them. Every life decision was now made with them.

Hermione took his hand.

"No no no no no no" Ginny whined, "This is far more entertaining than my match! Tell me what he wrote! It's from the Snake Prince himself isn't it?"

"That's just rude. We raised you better than that." Molly scolded her only daughter, "Every one of you should start a letter to your future spouse. Plans need to be started and we all need time to adjust." She turned to Hermione and Harry and seemed to have something to say but was chewing her lip as she looked from one to the other to their joined hands.

"Will you be staying with us for now?" she finally asked but Hermione could tell that wasn't exactly what she had wanted to say.

"No but thank you for the offer. We should get back to Grimmauld Place and make plans to meet with Malfoy." Harry nodded to Hermione who quickly agreed. The sooner they spoke with Malfoy the sooner they could lay down the rules. Who was going to live where and when? Was Malfoy going to be ok sharing a house with them or would he insist they all live elsewhere?

"But it will be just the two of you..." Molly looked worried and Ron was suddenly that awful red color again as he spun to look at Harry.

It was true. Hermione had been living there ever since the end of the war. Her parents had thankfully been found safe and sound at the end of the war but the reversal of her Obliviate was taking more time than she had anticipated.

So while her parents were being treated at St Mungos she had been living with Harry. It had never been a problem to Molly before that moment.

"Molly we shared a bed in the tent more than once." The older woman gasped,and Ginny swore at her making Hermione regret admitting to it but she quickly added in all honesty, "But nothing happened. It was more about feeling safe. We're not crazy, hormone driven beasts. We're not going to do anything stupid. You know us better than that."

"Ron stop glaring at me." Harry snapped at his friend before sighing, "She's going to be my wife."

"And Malfoy's wife!" Ginny poked Ron and he turned his glare on her.

"Yes, and Malfoy's wife." Harry sounded like he had a hard time repeating those words, "And that's something we-" he gestured to Hermione and himself, " and Malfoy, need to discuss. In private." that last part was hurriedly added when Ginny opened her mouth. She quickly snapped it shut and Hermione was guessing she had been about to tell them to invite Malfoy to the Burrow.

Ginny had always enjoyed a good drama.

"Let's go." Hermione sighed. She could feel a headache coming on, "We need to figure this out."

Just that morning he had awoken in his own wing of his parents manor wondering what the Ministry was going to ask of him. Not just him of course but there were just too many options/nightmares to choose from and his imagination was running wild. When it came down to it he was rather hoping it would be a dumb ball, like his idiot classmates all hoped for, to celebrate being alive for another miserable year.

He had not even considered this scenario let alone who it would involve.

Draco stared at the Gryffindors seated across from him in what Harry had described as his home. The fire he had stepped out of was in a large stone walled kitchen where he had been met awkwardly by the two people who had appeared on the parchment bearing his Ministry Match. Hermione had tried to greet him but her voice had come out rather high and Harry had cut her off by inviting him to sit somewhere comfortable so they could talk.

They were in a small sitting room and Draco could see was somehow a favorite spot for the bookworm, his soon to be wife. There were stacks of three or four books on every table and a chair near the door had a towering stack that was no doubt held in place by magic or else it would not be standing at all.

"Granger, do you bring books with you everywhere you go or have they started following you around by now?" Malfoy saw Hermione's mouth twitch into a small smile as her cheeks flushed.

Harry shook his head, he wouldn't have been surprised if the books did follow her around begging for attention like a pet.

"Anyways," Harry cleared his throat and sat up straighter, "It seems we've found ourselves in an odd situation to say the least."

He was having trouble meeting Malfoy's eye and it was killing him.

"I will do whatever you two need for the ministry to boot me from this union." Draco looked surprised by his own words but he was on the verge of panicking so he quickly added, "I understand you wanted to become friends but I will not force myself into your lives. You deserve to be happy together without always having to defend your former death eater husband."

Where had his confidence gone? He hadn't meant to say any of that out loud but seeing how uncomfortable they had become with him there the words had just spilled out

"Draco," Hermione snapped his first name, getting his full attention and causing him to straighten his shoulders. It was something in her tone and as she kept talking he felt the old spark coming back "Don't be daft." Yup, there it was. That tone made him want to argue with her. "The Ministry has gone to a lot of trouble for these 'matches' and I highly doubt they would be quick to change their minds on any them."

"Besides," Harry added "If we have to be stuck with someone for the rest of our lives at least we know where you stand and stood during the war. We could have been paired with a total stranger."

Malfoy looked at the Boy Who Lived, suddenly wanting to argue with him too and it showed in his sarcasm "I don't think I follow you, Potter, but I am happy to be the better choice. Old school enemy or potential Potter fan?"

"You know what I mean, Malfoy." Harry leaned forward on the love seat he shared with Hermione, ignoring the last comment about the Potter fan. Harry had no idea what he would have done if he had been matched to a stranger who only loved him for his name, "During your trial you said, while under the truth serum, that had your family not been in danger you would have left it all and helped defend Hogwarts. You wanted to fight on our side but had no choice because anything and everything you did was being reported back to that Madman and your crazy Aunt. You said your mother would have been punished if you stepped out of place."

"I'm well aware of what I said, Potter," Draco drawled slowly, confidence securely back in place now that he had something to be defensive about "but no one else knows about it. Are you truly willing to tie yourself to my reputation and my family's cruelty forever?"

"You're not saying you want to change your match." Hermione suddenly piped up, eyes focused entirely on the blonde, "You're just trying to save us from the judgement of others and the possible harsh reaction from your parents."

"Yes well, my family has been trying to set up an arranged marriage to one of the Greengrass sisters and with nothing finalized they cannot force it to happen." Hermione had to admit he looked rather out of place in the sitting room she so often spent her free time in. Though he did look nice in a pair of black dress pants and a white button up, "Plus, I will admit, although grudgingly, that either of you are far better company than the two of them combined. I've spent most of the day thinking about our match and to be honest it could have gone much much worse for me in the end." Malfoy shrugged. It looked odd and charming at the same time due to him looking somewhat formal in a very non-formal setting, "I'm actually somewhat relieved."

They were silent for a moment.

"We should discuss some basic rules." Hermione felt herself flushing when those silver eyes focused on her again, "This is going to be front page news. Once it's out there that we've been matched there will be a lot of talk, a lot of taunting and more than likely a lot of gruff from our friends and classmates."

"So you two are just going to accept me as a spouse?" Draco interrupted, sounding annoyed, "I really didn't think you would be so mellow about this. I half expected the entire Weasley family to be here with wands drawn! More than ever after the address you gave me disappeared off the paper. This is the headquarters for Dumbledores Order, right?"

"Former headquarters." Harry corrected, "But it's still nice to have a home no one can just come to because they want to. Its a fidelius charm so this is a safe place where even your parents couldn't show up unannounced or at all if we never give them the address"

Draco looked rather pleased with that bit of information but his eyes moved to Hermione who was still a little pink in the face, "As for rules Granger, -"

"Hermione." she said at once, meeting his eye before blushing deeply, "And we will do our best to call you Draco."

Harry nodded, "It only makes sense."

He raised a pale eye brow at that, "Very well, Hermione, Harry." he paused long enough to let it feel awkward before carrying on with a grin, "As for the rules, I feel we should work those out as we go. It's not like this has happened to us or anyone else in the last hundred years or so."

"Two hundred and thirty three years." Hermione said it without thinking and both boys turned to regard her, "What? It was in a book about ancient spells I found at school."

They ended up talking for another few hour before Draco stood to leave. It had started out stinted and difficult but Hermione had insisted they spend time together.

"I guess I should be getting back to let my parents know who I have been matched with."

"You didn't tell them and then left for the entire evening?" Hermione looked surprised, almost shocked.

"I wasn't sure how you two would react since I had seen Hermione was my match before seeing Harry added to the parchment about an hour later. It had just said 'Hermione Granger plus one'. I guess in this situation the bride to be is given the news before the grooms are. Also you are the one who said I should stay for as long as I have." Draco stretched a little as they entered the kitchen, "Besides, once I saw I had you both on my list I figured my best bet was speaking with you before telling my parents anything. I mean, I wasn't in the mood to fight when I wasn't sure where I stood. Hence my letter asking us to meet as soon as possible."

Harry suddenly extended his hand to Draco, making the taller blonde look down at him, "This is your home now as well. You can come back if things get too heated with your parents."

Draco took his hand slowly and shook it. He was touched by Potter's- no, Harry's words.

"If they really want to argue you can always come get me." Hermione grinned, offering her hand, "As we learned in potions a few times this year, we make great debate partners."

"Took us ten minutes to talk Slughorn into cancelling the 'mandatory' part of his student Halloween party." Draco almost winked at her before he remembered the situation they were now in and quickly shook her hand instead. He cleared his throat and nodded to both of them, "I will keep both of your offers in mind...Would it be in bad taste if I ask which room would be mine? You know, just in case I need to sneak out later tonight?" he was only half joking.

"First door on the left at the top of the stairs." Harry and Hermione said at the same time before chuckling, "We discussed it earlier." Harry admitted, ears going red.

"Good to know." Draco did a slow turn as he stepped into the fireplace he almost too tall for, "I hope I will be seeing you both soon."

He felt much more at ease and had been going back and forth from annoyed yet engaging to openly enjoying their discussions and arguments. Maybe things really were turning around for the former Death Eater.

Green flames swallowed him up before either of them could do anything but wave.

*First time posting in years. Let me know what you think.


	2. Chapter 2

**** Thank you for the favs and the reviews!

Dinner had started out tense and just got worse the more his father spoke. Draco had agreed to stay in the hopes that maybe his family would be able to discuss this life changing event and maybe, just maybe, they would feel lucky that their son (and themselves) were around to even worry about a possible marriage. No matter the terms.

But his father was too elitist for such every day conversations.

Lucius glared around room like it was responsible for his son's Matches and hadn't spoken to Draco for nearly fifteen minutes.

Fifteen tense minutes.

"Who would have ever thought it would come to this?" Lucius shook his head slowly, still looking around the room and Draco suddenly realized he was looking at the family portraits. All of the previous Malfoys were staring down at them in judgment, "Who would have ever guessed that my only child, my only son would be married off to a Mudblood and The Shining Hero Who Lives Still?"

"Don't use that word, My Dear." Narcissa reprimanded gently without looking up from her plate as both men turned to look at her.

She ignored them and continued to eat her salad daintily. It was after 8 when Draco had returned home and he found that his Mother has insisted they wait for him before starting dinner. He half wished they had gone on about it without him so he could have snuck in and waited till morning before the guilt trips and slurs were hurled about.

"It could be worse, much worse." Draco tried to take a page from his mother's book and didn't look up from his plate but it wasn't submission that kept his eyes down like old times. He just wasn't all that sure how well he was going to be able to contain his anger. Somehow his father still thought their name should hold sway. He still believed that they were better because of the ancestors they could trace their bloodline to. It had been ridiculous to Draco by the time he was 14 and yet here his father sat, a grown man, insulting people he never really met because of who their families were.

"A Mudblood, Draco. Such an insult to our name."

"Well it's out of your hands now and they welcomed me into their home earlier today to discuss the details, as adults are want to do." he sneered down at his salad, "I admired her when I was eleven despite your words. How could someone who was supposedly from an inferior bloodline be so talented?" Draco was pushing it, he knew, but he finally felt like he didn't need to bend under his fathers racism, "Despite everything she has a backbone of steel and more tenacity than any person I have encountered."

At first he had been ashamed to see her standing at his trial. He had been a Death Eater and there was nothing in the world that she owed to him and yet she testified. She said Draco was a product of his environment and as a child under heavy influence and threat of violence he had acted in the only way he knew would be approved by his parents and the Dark Lord. She even said he basically left her alone in school after 4th year. She also said she didn't hate or blame him.

"I do enjoy competing with Harry in Quiditch and not because it gives me a chance to try to best him, no, it's because Harry is a talented athlete and it's always challenging to go toe to toe with the 'Boy Who Lived'." Draco smiled, wondering how competing with his husband would effect his game.

At the trial Harry had spoken about his night on the astronomy tower. Under the truth serum he had told the whole courtroom that he had been there under the Headmasters orders and that Draco had not wanted to kill Dumbledore but had in fact been acting out of fear. If he failed his mission only the worst awaited him and his family. Just because he didn't want to do it didn't mean he could walk away. Not with Voldemort controlling things. But Harry had seen him lowering his wand.

He sighed. It was like a weight had been lifted. He meant what he said but those were thoughts and opinions he wasn't going to be sharing again any time soon if he could avoid it. Draco wasn't one to share his emotions and opinions (kind ones) so easily.

Pain laced across his face and right shoulder and he met the hard, cold gaze of his father. While he was younger and faster than his father, Lucius was still a skilled dueler and Draco hadn't even seen the older man cast the hex his way. He hadn't even seen him draw his wand.

His mother sat with a hand held to her mouth. She looked horrified and torn.

"Get out." Lucius growled.

"I was already leaving." Draco said coolly as he straightened the collar of his shirt which was now torn and bloodied from the lash marks his father had inflicted. It felt like he had been whipped across the right side of his upper body but he didn't flinch as he stood from chair. After all his years in the Malfoy family he had learned how to hide pain and emotions behind a sneering mask.

He just hadn't been able to resist riling up his father at least a little bit. He almost hoped the old man stewed on his words all night.

Hermione had been and still was his biggest competition in class. She made lessons interesting and he had even enjoyed being paired with her during a potions class. Slughorn had done it on purpose to show the class that everyone was going to play nice this year. It had gone rather smoothly and Draco had found himself impressed with her skills. Not that he had thought she would be anything but amazing at something she put her mind to. Hermione Granger did not know how to fail and he admired the hell out of her for it.

And Harry had made it a point to greet him daily and even sat with him a few times during meals. They discussed brooms and potions class along with the latest sweets available at Honeydukes. He had received a lot of weird looks from his Slytherin friends but he and Harry had gotten along a lot better than Draco had thought possible. Harry was even funny in a self deprecating sort of way that Draco had no trouble chuckling at.

As much as he had tried to put space between them after the trial they had turned up everywhere and he couldn't honestly say he wasn't secretly looking forward to those classes where a teacher decided a statement needed to be made. He was never paired with Ron for obvious reasons. The professors wanted to make an example out of the partnership, not start a fight.

Weasley was not his friend.

But the other 2/3 of the Golden Trio were actually quite tolerable.

Ok, they were likable.

Ok, Draco liked them.

It was now almost 1 in the morning and he was worried about the state his mind was currently in.

The ministry was trying to control his life and he was feeling happy- hopeful?- about that. Something had to be terribly wrong with him. There had been butterflies in his stomach as he penned a quick note requesting a meeting with them. He kept it simple and gave them a way to put off the meeting if they needed more time to adjust to this sudden life change.

'We should talk. Does 3 o'clock work for you both? Location of your choice.

DM'

He was hoping they wouldn't need too much time but Harry's quick response had made his nerves better and worse at once. Thank Merlin they were all thinking like adults. Better to talk now rather than later and say what needed to be said. Their openness with him had given him hope.

In all honesty he hadn't even meant to go back to Harry's. He had packed a few of his things and told his mother he would be back soon for the rest and then he found himself pacing the kitchen in Grimmauld Place. The last thing he wanted to do was to wake the two sleeping upstairs.

He didn't want pity or comfort.

After a few laps around the kitchen his step faltered when he realized he was being watched by an ancient looking house elf who seemed to have appeared from thin air. If he had been any closer Draco would have fallen over the old thing.

"Master Malfoy?" the things face almost light up at Draco's nod, "As Kreature thought. I am Kreature, house elf to the noble line of Black."

Draco found himself nodding again before he had an idea, "Kreature, I would like to go up to the room your Master and Mistress have promised me but I do not wish to wake them."

"Of course, young Master." Kreature headed for the door, levitating Draco's trunk and school bag along behind them, "Follow Kreature. Kreature will keep our feet silent."

But halfway up the stairs Draco heard something that made his stomach drop.

Was someone just screaming?

"Ah," the old elf sighed, "The Mistress must be having terrors again. Kreature hears her at night."

Draco's throat went dry.

You didn't have to be good at divination to know what Hermione Granger was dreaming about.

"Damn it, damn it, damn it, damn it." Harry stumbled out of one of the doorways just as Draco reached the top stairs. Harry finished pulling on a shirt and started knocking frantically on the door beside the one he had just come from, "Hermione? Hermione, I'm coming in!"

In two long strides Draco was suddenly next to Harry in the open doorway of Hermione's room.

"Draco?" Harry squinted up at the blond before adjusting his glasses. His eyes fell on Draco's bloodied cheekbone and trailed down his neck, "What happened?"

"Does this happen often?" the blond asked, ignoring Harry's question and nodding into the dark bedroom.

Hermione seemed to have calmed down at the sound of voices but they could both see she still tossed and turned.

"A little more often than it does for me." Harry said as he surprised Draco by gently taking his chin and tilting him towards the hall light to see his injuries better, "We all have our issues." he let go when Draco continued to glare at him as he had since the shorter man's finger had gripped his chin.

Draco refused to be pitied.

"She reacts the same way." Harry chuckled, "Can't coddle Hermione for long before she gets moody and kicks people." he walked over to the bed and reached out to straighten the blankets around her but froze for a moment when he saw that her eyes were opening.

"Is Draco hurt?" she asked sleepily, moving her arms out Harry's way so he could tug her blankets back and untangle her legs from it. She wasn't even close to being conscious

"Nothing a balm won't fix, Luv." Harry's head snapped around before Draco even realized what he said, "Try to get some sleep. Harry can show me where to unpack."

"Ok." she threw an arm over her eyes as Harry finished covering her pajama clad body back up.

Draco smirked as he noticed those pajamas were covered in a paw print pattern.

Harry took the smirking blonde by the elbow and led him into the bathroom across the hall from Hermione's room.

"That looked fairly routine with how you both just acted." Draco raised an eyebrow, still smirking.

"She's been living here and before that we lived together in a tent for what felt like years. Sometimes it was just her and I and we got comfortable with each other." Harry shrugged, "When the nightmares started getting worse for both of us we kinda made a deal to wake the other up so they don't suffer alone. Sometimes she takes a sleeping potion or muggle pills that work the same way but only when the nightmares have been really bad. "

"Should you go back in there?" Draco was suddenly concerned their discussion was making Hermione take on her nightly demons alone.

"Nah, she should be good for a while since she woke up some and saw us. Now sit." Harry gestured to the stool in the corner that he usually stacked his clean clothing on while he showered.

"I beg your pardon?" Draco sounded confused.

"I can fix up your cuts before Hermione sees them but you need to sit for me to do so. You're too tall." Harry added the last part quickly. Draco was just tall enough to make Harry feel short. Not that he wasn't use to it with Ron being a freaking sapling that towered over them all.

Draco stared at him for a moment, making him aware of the fact that he was standing before his former nemesis and future spouse in his boxers and an old t shirt. He hurriedly grabbed the salve and cotton balls out of the medicine cabinet.

"Fine." Draco sat but held his hand out, forestalling Harry's attempt at applying the healing mixture, "I will only say this once. I will regret for the rest of my life that I did not kill that woman when she raised her wand to Hermione."

Harry eyed him for a minute before saying, "It would have made things worse for you in the long run." He held up the strong smelling cotton ball with a tired sigh, "Now, may I?"

"You do know we won't always get along, the two of us, the three of us..." Draco raised an eye brow when he noticed the pain in his cheek was gone and Harry was prepping a cotton ball for his neck and shoulder, "I'm an arse to everyone. No exceptions."

"Yeah, well you will have to try. I refuse to fight with you all the time. The ministry may be forcing us to marry but I intend to try to make the best out of this. It's going to be bad enough for Hermione with Ron's moping and eventual anger. She doesn't need us acting like arse hats as judgments are being hurled her way." Harry stood up and out of Draco's personal space, "This type of thing doesn't happen in the world she and I were raised in. While she is acting calm and collected she is going over every angle of every bad thing that could and will be said about us. She is worried and stressed."

"Yes, well, ten days till we return to the warm embrace of our classmates." Draco's voice dripped with sarcasm on the word 'warm'.

"It's ridiculous. All of it." Harry leaned against the sink, "No one in their right mind would have put the three of us together."

"You were trying to do so rather annoyingly these past few months." Draco ran his fingers over face and neck. There was no trace of the cuts and bruises his father had left on him.

"Hermione insisted we be civil and surprise of all surprises, you're smart and funny and even a little bit charming when you aren't busy being a pompous git." Harry grinned to himself like he was remembering something before he shook his head and stepped away from the sink and out into the hall, "But it's late. We all need sleep and I have a sneaking suspicion we will wake up to yelling redheads."

"You think I'm charming?" Draco smirked, following Harry to the door at the top of the stairs.

"This is you." Harry smiled like he hadn't heard him, "Kreature probably put your things away. If you need anything you can call on him or shout for Hermione or myself. The house is old. You can hear everything."

Harry woke knowing Kreature was in his room.

"The youngest Weasley male is in the kitchen shouting for the Mistress. Kreature spelled the kitchen to keep him and his noise in there. Kreature does not like him." and with having completed his duty by letting his Master know there was an unruly guest trapped in the kitchen, Kreature popped back to where ever it was he liked to lurk lately.

Well, at least he had known this was coming. Ron always moped and whined before becoming an angry jerk.

Harry grabbed his glasses and groaned when he saw the time.

It was 4:42 am and more than likely Ron was intoxicated. It's not like he drank often but with George and Charlie around they had all probably decided to end their odd day on a drunken note.

And then Ron started over thinking and planning (stupid plans only a drunk would believe would work) and ended up in Harry's kitchen.

He wasn't sure what he was going to say to Ron when he got down there but he knew he had to go see him. Harry tried to prepare himself for the argument that was sure to come but he lost his train of thought when he found a disheveled pajama clad Draco outside his door, hand raised to knock.

"O, Pot-Harry, " Draco ran a hand through his messy hair, "I heard shouting but it wasn't Hermione."

"Kreature locked and silenced Ron in the kitchen when he showed up a few minutes ago shouting for Hermione." It was weird to be standing there talking to Draco in his home. Yes, he had told everyone he was beyond the schoolyard bullying and that he forgave Draco for everything but it was still weird knowing that they would be spending nearly all of their time together in one way or another with Hermione. Heat rose up his neck and to ears as he quickly stepped past the blond, "Please, stay out of the kitchen if you would. Your presence won't help me calm him down."

He didn't look back at Draco as he hurried down the stairs and into the kitchen.

The air in the doorway leading to the kitchen felt thick and Harry was guessing that it was whatever elf magics Kreature had used to trap and silence his friend within the room.

"Harry?" Ron frowned at his friend, "I wanted to see Hermione."

At least he wasn't drunk like Harry had thought but at least if he was drunk Harry would have had something to blame Ron's desperate look on.

"She's sleeping for once." Harry rubbed his hands over his face a few times, almost knocking his glasses off, "You know how little we all sleep now a days. I am not waking her up so you can tell her to run away with you."

"I- How did you know what I was going to say?" Ron sat at the table when Harry pointed to a chair.

Harry took a seat a few chairs down so he could face Ron, "Ron, I knew because-"

"Because it's obvious." Hermione said from doorway as she slowly walked in, "And the answer is no, I do not want to run away and end up in Azkaban. The Ministry is very serious about this and while it is terrifying to have such decisions made for me, I am trying to keep my chin up and not think of what everyone is going to say. Even Ginny was getting snippy about me ending up with who I did."

"Because it makes you look trashy." Ron was a blotchy red, "I want to save you from that."

"I don't want to you to save me." Hermione said in a very serious voice, "We didn't work as a couple. It happens all the time. Some people are just meant to stay friends."

"That is the stupidest excuse to break up ever." Ron narrowed his eyes on the curly haired witch in the purple paw print pajamas, "But if you prefer people to imagine you getting slammed by two blokes at once I guess that's on you."

"I bet the image is just eating you alive." Draco drawled as he stepped into the room. He went to Hermione's side and leaned against the counter only a foot or so from her side and smirked at Ron's shock. He watched as the redhead took in his gray silk pants and open button up shirt that he had thrown on when he heard raised voices.

"I asked you to stay upstairs." Harry sighed. He should have known better. Since when did Draco listen to him?

"No vows of obedience have been given yet, Harry." Draco smirked and watched out of the corner of his eye as Hermione turned red. His smirk widened and Ron turned a deeper shade of red.

"Harry?" Ron asked, making a face at Draco using his friend's first name.

"If I have to live with him we will be on a first name basis." Harry sighed and stretched in his chair before making eye contact with Ron, "Hermione doesn't want to run away with you. We ARE going to try to make things work between the three of us as weird as it's bound to be and if I were you I'd be working on some romantic gesture for Cho. She loves that kind of stuff."

"But he's Malfoy." Ron sounded confused and more than a little angry, "What is wrong with you two? He's a asshole and he has insulted Hermione at every turn since we were 11! I cannot believe you are both ok with this."

"O I am far from ok with any of this Ronald!" Hermione snapped, raising her voice at last, "I hate how powerless I feel and I hate having to go along with a law that controls everyones futures without having the ability to even argue against it. Old laws are tricky, Ronald and despite what I have read and the books I have requested ordered from flourish and blotts I do not believe I'll find a way out." Her hair was already wild but when she ran her hands through it Draco took a step back half worried it would try to attack him if he got too close while she was upset, "So for now because I respect Harry and Draco I will play nice, I don't really have a choice because from what I read it seems the moment we were Matched an old magic was placed on us all. I feel a pull to them both and it hasn't even been 24 hours since I saw their names on my parchment." She looked over at Draco and then to Harry, meeting their eyes before turning back to Ron, "Once you have been in the same room as Cho tell me if you still want to run away."

"Would you consider it then?" Ron raised a hopeful eye brow.

"No." Hermione said honestly, "You will always be my friend, Ron but I meant it when I said we would never work."

Draco snickered and Hermione smacked his arm before announcing that she was going back to bed, "It's Christmas Eve. I need a little more sleep if I have to listen to Ginny all night at dinner."

"O yeah," Harry looked up at the clock. "Kingsley will be here at 2 for tea."

"Does the Minister join you for tea often?" Draco looked slightly impressed and worried.

"Only on Holidays." Harry shrugged.

"Go home and get some sleep, Ron." Hermione smiled at her friend who still looked rather annoyed with her, "We will see you tonight."

"He's not invited." Ron said, nodding at Draco.

"I am fine with that." Draco said at once.

"See? It will be fine. Draco can stay here if he wants to or go where ever. " Harry yawned and watched as Hermione followed suit, "Go to bed. We will see you later."

Harry patted Ron's shoulder before leaving the kitchen which still had a spelled doorway that felt thick and clingy. He shivered once he was through and turned to see Draco and Hermione doing the same thing as they stepped into the room.

"Kreature?" Harry called and the house elf was suddenly standing before him, "Once Ron has gone home you can take down the protective charms you used. Thank you for telling me he was here."

Kreature bowed slightly before popping out of sight and back to his own cubby.

"Wait a minute." Harry stopped at the foot of the stairs causing Hermione to walk into his back, "How did you know he was here?" He turned and looked at Hermione.

"I tripped over Draco on my way to the bathroom and he told me what was going on." Hermione smiled, "He was sitting right outside my door."

"Why?" Harry met Draco's eyes over Hermione's head. They were standing close due to the narrow hall.

Draco dropped his eyes to glare at the back of Hermione's head, "Is it true magic can make us like each other?" he asked her hair.

"Yes." Hermione said but quickly corrected it to "In a way."

"Wait? What?" Harry raised an eyebrow and Hermione shooed him up the stairs. She was quiet until they reached her door.

"It can only make existing feelings more intense." she admitted to the door quietly, "We were matched partly because of our magics are very compatible meaning our children will be talented in magic. The other part I believe would be equal parts friendship and attraction."

"But we aren't friends." Draco pointed out while trying not to notice how hard Hermione was blushing.

"Maybe that's what you thought but I actually liked eating dinner with you and talking about quiditch." Harry smiled at the tall man, "I looked forward to those meals."

"And I liked studying with you in the common room after the other ex snakes went to bed." Hermione smiled and opened her bedroom door, "Goodnight Draco. Goodnight Harry." and with that she entered her room and closed the door on the two men standing there.

"Why were you outside her door." Harry asked as soon as Draco turned to head to his own room.

"Just in case he got by you and the ancient house elf. I wanted her to have a fair warning before Bozo barged in on her." Draco whispered but suddenly frowned at Harry, "I highly dislike this magic trying to influence me."

"O? How so?" Harry almost laughed at the serious look Draco wore while still frowning at him.

"I want to be honest with you and her." the blond nodded at Hermione's door, "Honesty isn't something I am use to using in every sentence."

Harry did laugh at that, "Go to bed, Draco."

Hermione was trying to hide her frown as the houseful of Weasleys tried to ignore her strained expressions. She was upset. Her memory of the Binding Charm had been correct, as Kingsley told them over tea. The magics involved were intended to helped to 'push' the bound/matched couple together by amplifying the feelings they already held.

"In three years the Binding will be used to set up more witches and wizards, only those who are not married of course, in hopes of doing all we can for the magical world we all love and want to save. So I apologize if it seems barbaric right now but you will see that Magic always finds a way. These marriages will work and the population will be saved." Kingsley had said at the end of his visit. He had thanked them for tea and headed for the fire place.

She and Harry waved goodbye with a lot of questions still unanswered.

Just over 30 hours ago she had discovered she was expected to take two of her classmates as her spouses. Her best friend and for most of her time at Hogwarts, her enemy. She was expected to marry them and quickly reproduce. The thought brought heat to her face and she turned to pretend to look at the nick-nacks on the wall as she hid her blush.

"So Kingsley said we would feel this way?" Hermione heard Ginny asking Molly.

"Yes, he said the Binding helps couples connect quicker. What you are feeling is natural." Molly looked ready to burst from happiness.

"Did you go see Seamus?" Hermione stepped up beside the two women.

"I thought he was cute when I was eleven." Ginny blushed deeply shooting a look from Hermione to her mother, "Today I couldn't get over his accent. I haven't looked at him like that in years. He's bloody adorable."

Maybe the Binding was working too well. Hermione found herself frowning again. Yesterday Ginny was less than impressed with her Match. Today she thought he was adorable.

Hermione herself kept finding her eyes drawn to Harry as he moved around the room talking to one person or another as the drinks started to be passed around.

She took an offered glass as Molly announced that Dinner would be ready soon.

"Going back to school is going to be fun." Ginny said quietly, looping her arm through Hermione's once her mother was out of ear shot, "Can't wait to see Ron lose his mind when Malfoy and Harry can't keep their hands off of you."

"Draco." Hermione corrected but couldn't help the embarrassed smile that tugged at her lips, "And I doubt the Binding will make us lose control in such ways."

"You're so boring." Ginny scolded but winked before beaming past Hermione's bushy hair, "Harry! You guys should come take seats now. Mom said food will be ready soon." Ginny pushed Hermione towards Harry and then pushed both of them towards the table, "Sit, sit. I'll go grab more drinks."

"Why are you blushing?" Harry smiled and took a seat, looking more relaxed than Hermione had felt in years.

"I seem to be doing that a lot lately." Hermione took the spot on the bench beside him, "I just feel like my little world was finally starting to make sense again and now this. I mean, I am happy to have you and even Draco as my Matches but now everything's been turned upside down again. I have to find my bearings and adjust to new things at every turn."

Hermione knew Harry understood when he took her hand gently in his.

"We can do this. Together we can do this." He was speaking quietly as everyone seemed to suddenly be making their way over for the promised food.

Ron sat down across from them, clanking his mug loudly on the table and cutting off whatever else Harry had been about to say to her.

Ron had been quiet all night but as his best friends they both knew that wasn't going to last long.

"You two look cozy." Ron glowered at them.

"Have you talked to Cho yet?" Hermione asked instead of acknowledging what he had said.

"He says she needs to talk to him first." George took the empty spot beside Hermione, making his youngest brother scowl at him, "Not very gentlemanly."

"Ron, you should write to her." Harry started but was interrupted when Arthur stepped up to the head of the table in his Christmas sweater.

His cheeks were tinged from whatever his cup held and he smiled happily around at everyone gathered, "On this holiday I just wanted to wish all my children, biological and not, bright futures. Things may seem strange right now but it will soon be more normal once we all get back to our everyday lives. Marriages will be planned and births will be celebrated." He held up his glass and Hermione wondered how many Mr Weasley had already had, "To life!"

Hermione raised her glass and drank aware that green eyes didn't leave her face as she lowered her cup and the food started being served.

More?


	3. Chapter 3

Sorry I was late with the update. It's cold and flu season where i live and I got hit hard by the cold bug. Thankfully I had chapters 1-5 already written when i first posted chapter 1 ^_^ so no extra work needed while I feel like death.

Draco was seated in the kitchen when Harry stepped through the flames with Hemione in his arms.

"Here, take her." Harry didn't wait for Draco to respond before he set a very upset Hermione down on his lap, "Keep her here. I'll be right back."

"Wait-" But Harry didn't wait. Before Draco could protest he was back at the Burrow and Draco was left holding an angry, drunk Hermione.

"That bastard!" Hermione tried to stand up but Draco hooked a hand behind her knees and tugged her back onto his lap sideways so he could see her face.

"Who's a bastard?" He asked evenly, his own anger rising. He was sure he already knew the answer.

"Ron!" She tried to stand again so Draco stood with her, an arm around her waist to keep her upright, "That bastard said I was a floozy."

Draco saw red for a moment but he was amused by her sudden outburst of colorful cussing and name calling that was directed at her former boyfriend.

"Ginny hexed him into the wall." She slurred a little and leaned into his side like she had forgotten why she had stood, "Harry went back to keep her from killing him. Can we sit again?"

"Of course." Draco sat and was surprised when she didn't take the chair beside him but opted instead to seat herself back on his lap.

"Everyone seems happy except Ron." Hermione leaned her back against his chest, "That could just be the Binding doing it's thing but he's refusing to go see Cho before the term starts up." She shrugged, "We were trying to have fun but Ron had to be a stick in the mud. He kept complaining and insulting-" she stopped talking and turned to looked up at him quickly, eyes wide.

"He kept insulting me?" Draco raised an eye brow at drunken witch in his lap, "That's not terribly surprising." he grinned and shifted Hermione back a little before his leg went numb, "He thought he still had a chance with you despite how you really felt about him and now, with the Ministry interfering he realizes he has even less of a chance. Some people are just thicker than others. He will get it sooner or later."

He felt nervous having her so close but in the state she was currently (swaying) in he wouldn't trust her to walk up to bed alone. So holding her close till Harry got back was his best bet at keeping her from tumbling and hurting herself. He tried to act cool and remind himself that she was going to be his wife. They would end up being much closer than this.

"Sorry I drank so much." she sounded more exhausted than apologetic, "I was having fun with Ginny and for awhile there I was able to forget this whole mess even existed."

"It is quite the mess, yeah?" he asked quietly when her head fell back against his shoulder, "But I hope you were able to truly enjoy yourself."

"I did." she giggled, "And at times I really feel like this may all work out."

"For all our sakes, I hope so." Harry said, dusting himself off as he stepped out of the fireplace and sat close to Draco. His eyes took in Draco's hands on Hermione's hips and the way she leaned back into the tall blond but his eyes were on her's when he grinned and announced, "Ginny hexed him purple and threatened to hex his cock off if he kept bothering you." Harry giggled and Draco realized they were both drunk. Hermione more so than Harry.

"Sounds like Gin." Hermione laughed and sat up straighter, making Draco very aware that he had changed back into his silk night pants, "I love her. I really do and I'm happy she can support us despite you two almost becoming a thing."

"She's more mature than her brother." Draco cleared his throat and spun Hermione so he could scoop her into his arms as he stood.

She squeaked out a surprised "whoa" at his quick movements.

"But it is late and you know what they say, Santa wont show if you're awake." Draco felt silly but Harry's grin made him smile, "Some BS about that fat judgmental jerk knowing when we are asleep and whatnot."

Draco carried Hermione up the stairs but set her down in front of the bathroom instead of her own door, "I'm sure you will be happy you used this now."

She wobbled in and Draco gripped Harry's hand. The Boy Who Lived had been holding onto the back of his shirt the whole climb up the stairs, "How bad was he?" Draco asked as he examined Harry's bruised knuckles.

"It's not the first time I've punched him over her." Harry shrugged, "Ron takes awhile to adjust to change."

"So I am seeing."

"You're doing rather well." Harry laced his fingers through Draco's when the blond didn't drop his hand, "I didn't think you would be ok with any of this."

"I'm not really use to being touched." Draco admitted as the door opened and Hermione smiled at them both, "But I will adjust."

"You weren't use to us being around in a friendly manner at school either." Hermione was still smiling, "But we wanted to be there with you- not for you, because we knew you would go all mean if you thought we were taking pity on you. We wanted you to know that you would be ok. You are not your past." she took his free hand.

"Ok, ok," Draco dramatically rolled his eyes at her, "I get it, I get it. You forgave me. Both of you did."

"And we were going to try to be supportive. I guess now we have no choice." Harry laughed as they wobbled as one to Hermione's door.

"Go get some rest." Draco smiled, a habit he wasn't use to yet, as Harry leaned forward and kissed Hermione's forehead.

"Goodnight, 'Mione." Harry flushed.

Draco, not one to miss such an opportunity, did the same. He used the hand he held to tug her forward half a step before his lips pressed firmly against her forehead, "Sleep well." He let go of their hands and stepped back.

"Good night, Draco" Hermione smiled, brushing her hair away from her face, "Good night, Harry."

She wobbled into her room and closed the door with flushed cheeks and a smile.

"Good night, Harry." Draco smirked as Harry turned a deeper red before nodding and heading for his own room.

Hermione was already running when she finally woke up fully.

Harry was having a nightmare.

She didn't knock but she did grab the tall blond who was standing outside the other man's room looking uncertain as to what he should be doing.

"Harry." Hermione said gently, feeling woozy as she made it to the side of his bed. They had only gone to bed 3 hours previously and she had had a lot to drink. She was still tipsy, "You're dreaming. You are home and you are safe." she crawled onto his bed, taking his face in her hands as Draco watched, "There's no more war. There's no more Voldemort. Wake up Harry. I got you."

"Hermione?" Harry opened his eyes slowly and blinked up at her before pulling her to his chest, "Thank Merlin it was a dream." he sighed into her hair as the bed dipped and Draco placed a hand on Harry's knee.

"She's safe." Draco couldn't help the hollow feeling in his gut as he tried to comfort Harry. It wasn't something he was use to doing, ever. His mother was the only one he had been allowed to show emotions to and she had been his teacher on how to hide said emotions.

Harry scooted sideways, making room for Hermione beside him in bed. Draco raised an eyebrow as Hermione gestured at him and held the blankets back, inviting him in.

"It's just cuddling." She said, the light from the hall not quite bright enough to show just how red she was turning, "Nothing more. We will eventually be sleeping like this anyways."

Draco stared down at her, blanket still held for him, before nodding and sliding into the too small bed, "Should I charm the bed bigger?"

Hermione was trying not giggle at the absurdity of it all. If her memory of the previous evening/night held true, Draco had been kind, even sweet to her and Harry.

Who would have thought it was possible?

"Only enough to fit us comfortably." Harry said sleepily as Hermione snuggled into his side.

"Of course." Draco snickered and with a wave of his wand the bed extended by a foot all the way around. He was taller than they were and hated the feeling of his feet dangling over the end.

"You can snuggle up." Hermione said into Harry's shoulder but Draco knew it was directed at him.

"Cause this isn't weird." he laughed again, a small nervous laugh, "Do you and your friends usually pile into bed like puppies?" He finally decided to just put an arm across her, his hand landing on hers which was placed on Harry's chest.

"No." Harry snorted, "We've shared a bed when we were Horcrux hunting. It was after Ron left us in the forest of Dean." he sighed, all humor gone, "We were both scared and thought we had very little chance of making it out of the war alive. Now it's more about comfort, or it was. Now it's sorta something we should get use to doing more often."

Draco laced his fingers through Hermione's as she sighed.

"This Binding is making it hard to lie." Draco let himself relax against her, "Also being this close feels more natural than I thought it would be. Less awkward than I had anticipated as well."

Hermione and Harry snorted at the same time which made the blond laugh, a sharp bark of a laugh.

"You can't ignore how weird this is forever." Draco tried to point out but suddenly Harry was patting his and Hermione's joined hands on his chest.

"We already accepted you months ago. It will feel weirder once we're back at school and sleeping alone with silencing charms in place to keep from scaring our dorm mates." Harry left his hand on top of Draco's, "May as well get use to being close now instead of having the whole school watch our awkward fumblings."

"But it's not that awkward." Hermione said from between them, "I didn't believe it would be this easy after only a day and half. I just kept telling myself it was because I knew I could possibly find a way out of this Misitry law so I had nothing to really worry about but my theory has now become that the Binding, which is suppose to help progress a relationship between people who barely know each other, is somewhat too strong to be used on people who are either already friends or those who have spent a lot of time together. Any of the usual comfortableness that we normal would have felt has been dampened by the magic of the ceremony."

"We haven't had a ceremony yet." Harry sat up on his elbow to see his Matches better even if they were still blurry without his glasses.

"No, we haven't but the Ministry did. That's how we were paired." Hermione rolled onto her back, pushing into Draco as she did so, "Old magic reacts oddly in some situations and I doubt the Minister or any of the Wizengamot had really thought about the exact details of what they were asking the Magic of the ceremony to do."

"Huh." Harry plopped back on his pillow as he thought about her words, "I can see them doing that. They want a quick fix and yet they don't take the time to examine the intricacies of an ancient spell that may act differently in a time where people aren't forced to marry a near stranger every day."

"You're quicker than I gave you credit for, Harry." Draco sounded amused.

"Shut up, Draco." Harry swatted the other man's arm then laughed, "Do you even have a pillow over there?"

"On the edge of the one she's using but this hair is threatening to run me out of bed."

"Hey! It's not that bad." Hermione suddenly sat up so she could glare down at the former Slytherin while she quickly pulled her hair into a manageable braid.

"Yes, it is." both males responded, making her laugh.

"So as much as I wish I had a camera right now-," Some one was saying as Hermione slowly woke up. She was so warm and comfortable, "Ron will lose the rest of his cool if he walks in to see this."

"Ginny?" Harry's voice was warm across her ear and Hermione suddenly remembered where she was.

"Wand down, Blondie or I will hex your junk off instead of my brother's." Hermione sat up to see that Draco had gotten halfway up and had his wand pointed at Ginny.

"Geez, Little Red." Draco threw himself back on the pillow Hermione had just vacated, "Haven't you heard of knocking?"

"Door was wide open and Hermione's room was empty but in all seriousness it's almost noon and the rest of my family will be here in like 2 minutes." Ginny strode across the room and took Hermione by the arm, helping her climb out from between them, "Now let's get you ready-" Ginny froze and tilted her head, "I think I hear Kingsley talking downstairs."

"Shit!." Hermione flew past her friend and they could hear her opening the closet in her own room, "O no, o no, o no. Where's the grey sweater I had picked out?"

Back in Harry's room Ginny was just grinning as the boys moved slower than their female partner.

"I take it things are going well?" She smirked when Draco glared at her.

"I'm going to my room. Let me know when it's safe to come out." Draco stood and stretched.

"You can come down at any time." Harry grabbed his glasses and watched the rest of Draco's stretch before adding, "It's Christmas and this is your home now. You can do what you want but I think Hermione would be happy if you joined us."

"Harry too." Ginny added, "He would be happy if you joined us. He takes family very seriously."

Draco watched Harry shoot Little Red a look before he nodded, "Then I'll be down in 20."

Hermione had found her sweater and nice skirt and went downstairs to find that Ginny had been right. The kitchen and sitting room where filled with the entire Weasley family. Charlie and George embraced her, wishing her a Happy Christmas as she tried to undo her braid from the night before.

"How are you holding up?" Charlie asked her as he leaned back against the counter to make room for Bill to squeeze by.

"Hi Hermione." Bill smiled and Hermione waved before he headed for the next room.

"I'm ok." Hermione sounded surprised by her own words, as she ran her fingers through her curly hair, "Surprisingly this isn't as difficult as I expected it to be."

"Really?" Charlie raised an eyebrow as he summoned two cups of tea from the table.

"Really." Hermione added sugar and a dash of cream to her tea before saying, "Really really."

"See? No one believes that git could resist the urge to insult you at every turn." Ron stepped into the room and glared at her.

"And everyone thinks you're being a git for ignoring Cho's letter." George said with a slow shake of his head, "You do understand you probably don't want to start this important relationship off with her already hating you, right? That doesn't sound fun."

A hand suddenly gripped her shoulder and Hermione watched as Charlie and George went from smiling to wary and Ron turned purple- ish.

"There's tea?" Draco asked, dipping his head and kissing her hair as his eyes scanned the room till he found the tea pot and cups set out by the fire place. He didn't see the bewildered looks on everyone's face but Ron's. Ron looked ready to spit acid.

"Cream and sugar are on the table." Hermione said to the blond's back as he made his way over to the tea. He had changed into light grey slacks and a white dress shirt of which he had rolled up the sleeves. He looked formal yet relaxed.

And very good in slacks. Hermione had to force herself not to stare.

"What was that? It's been two days and you're letting him touch you?" Ron was a horrible color but he managed to keep his voice down.

"Going to have to get use to it sooner or later." She shrugged and watched the males looked at her in wonder for a moment, "Besides the Binding has made everything feel less forced or awkward and I'm guessing since Harry and I were already really close the Matching process only made our bond deeper."

"And Malfoy?" George asked before Ron could.

"Maybe the Binding is playing catch up and making me feel as comfortable with him as I do Harry to give both of my husbands a fair start in this mess of a Match." Hermione startled a little when Harry suddenly slid an arm around her waist and pulled her close for a hug, almost knocking her tea to the floor.

Draco snatched the cup out of her hand before it could fall, "Geez, man. Don't go wasting the tea. It's really good."

Harry smiled and stepped back a bit, only removing one hand from Hermione's waist, "O, there's tea?"

For the rest of the party Draco was a perfect gentleman to everyone and it drove Ron crazy.

"Presents!" Arthur called, "Time for presents! Everyone squeeze into the sitting room."

There weren't enough chairs and Kingsley laughed as Bill jumped to his feet to give the Minister his spot on the love seat he had been sharing with Fleur.

"Thank you Bill but I can stand. Sit with your lovely wife." Kingsley handed everyone envelopes but when he got to Hermione he handed her a rather large package, "I know everyone had been anticipating something fun to celebrate the Holidays and instead they were Matched. To make it up to you all we are going to be throwing a ball for end of your school year, marking one year since Voldemort's fall. You have all been invited. Just send the rsvp in soon so the dinner's can be sorted out."

"And this?" Hermione asked, pointing at the box before her.

"O, well knowing you miss Granger I made a special stop at Flourish and Blotts and picked up the books you had ordered since I know they will not be open or sending out orders till after the 1st." Kingsley shook his head before adding, "I know you think there is a way to avoid this-"

"I've actually started to think there may not be." Hermione cut him off as Arthur started handing out other gifts. She was determined to enjoy her Christmas.

Everyone but Draco received a new Weasley sweater.

Everyone but Draco got a goody bag of gag gifts and sweets.

"Sorry Ferret, I guess no one thought to get you anything." Ron tried to start but Molly cut him short with a look as she turned to Draco.

"You have a fit build. Tall like Bill but red wouldn't really suit you. I'll have a green sweater owled to you in the next two weeks, Draco dear." Molly smile pleasantly.

"I would be honored, Mrs Weasley but please dont go to any trouble for me." Draco said sincerely and Ron started turning purple again.

"O it's no trouble at all. Beside you are going to be part of the Family." Molly announced earning Ron's glare.

"There are still my gifts!" Hermione jumped up and left the room for a moment, "Sorry," she reappeared with a bag of presents, "There were too many to put under the tree."

They were books. Nearly everyone got books from Hermione which made Draco grin.

Molly was thrilled with the Muggle cookbook and Arthur looked excited for the model car she had gotten him.

"Just follow the directions and it will be easy." she said to Arthur as she handed George a book on Muggle magic tricks and how they were done. Along with a book of jokes.

"Muggle magic and knock knock jokes?" George exclaimed as he hugged her tightly.

Bill and Fleur received a beautiful baby blanket Hermione had spent the last 4 months working on tirelessly. Charlie got a muggle puzzle that had a bunch of colorful dragons on it. Percy was given a journal and new quill set. Ron received the newest copy of the Cannons members book and a new Cannons jersey from her and Harry.

Ginny bounced over and held her hand out. She loved Hermione's gifts. There was just always something fun and charming about the muggle things she gave her friends.

"Hah well aren't you subtle." Draco laughed, making Harry snicker.

"Shut up, Draco. I always look forward to Hermione's gifts." Ginny smiled when Hermione placed a small box in her hand and then squealed when she opened it to reveal a golden hair pin in the shape of a feather.

Draco was surprised when Hermione then stopped in front of him and pulled out another 2 boxes but he tried hard not to show it as he could see Ron watching him closely from across the over crowded room.

One was for him and one was for Harry.

She had made Harry a pair of black knit mittens.

"I love them." He grinned up at her from his seat on the floor.

Draco found his box contained a very soft dark blue hat. Also handmade.

"It's incredible." He took it out and slipped in on, smiling at Hermione as the room watched, "And it fits perfectly. Thank you."

He had to force those last two words out. He really hadn't expected a gift and therefore had been unprepared for the emotion he suddenly felt build in his chest.

"You're welcome." Hermione beamed with pink tinged cheeks. She looked very happy at his reaction to the hat.

As everyone said their good byes Draco was surprised by the amount of friendliness the Weasley family was showing him. Well, excluding Ron, of course.

Molly had hugged him, an act that had left him speechless for a moment before he returned her hug, "Feel free to come by anytime, dear." she patted his cheek in a motherly fashion, "We would love to get know you better."

Arthur and the oldest of the Weasley sons shook his hand. Even Percy managed a handshake and a nod before leaving through the floo.

"Just remember, we will hunt you down and kill you if you do anything to hurt them." Ginny had informed him in a bright tone as she quickly hugged him and disappeared.

"Well that was just rude." Draco snorted as Harry burst out laughing beside him.

"Yeah, well it's true." Ron grumbled from the door way, his eyes had moved to Hermione who was picking up the plates left on the table and cleaning them off before placing them in the sink, "You hurt her I will hurt you."

"Cause, I would just stand by and let that happen?" Harry said with some annoyance. Ron was wearing on his patience.

"You do know I can hear you lot, yeah?" Hermione asked from the sink, a hand going to her hip.

"I would never hurt her or him." Draco started and held up a hand when Ron opened his mouth, "People change. Some of us even grow up and realize our mistakes before it's too late."

Ron mumbled something about gits and arseholes before stepping into the fireplace and disappearing from sight.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4! Hope you all enjoy!

For the next 5 days Hermione read everything and anything that mentioned the the Binding or similarly used magics in any way and learned what the bases of each of those spells contained. During the day she would read in the sitting room, taking notes as she made her way through book after book. There were so many aspects of the spell that needed to be tweaked here and there to make the bond a little less all encompassing.

She even sent a letter to Kingsley telling him about the issues without really giving any details about how close the three of them had become. She also had so many questions that had yet to be addressed by anyone in the papers or in any conversations so far.

What happened to those who were already happily with someone but not married? Did the Misitry split them up? What about those who had children out of wedlock? So far there hadn't been any angry letters or article about such things happening which gave Hermione some hope that the Ministrty had thought far enough ahead to take the modern era into consideration.

Her books did not mention any of those situations happening 233 years ago.

Nothing beat research in her opinion. Stimulating and relaxing all at once. The last five days had been nice and quiet. Just her and her two soon to be husbands.

Thankfully Ron had only stopped that morning to let them know that Molly had invited Draco to the new years eve party and had glared at the way Harry was seated with Hermione's legs over his lap as she occupied the other half of the love seat.

Things Hermione that she would have normally been embarrassed about were no longer bothering her and in the back of her mind she had started to make a list. She had never been one for public displays of affections and normally once she realized Ron was there she would have pulled her legs away from the way Harry was rubbing her left ankle as he thumbed through a Quiditch magazine but she felt no need to do so at the moment.

"Mom wanted all three of you there though if Malfoy wants to stay behind I won't complain." Ron had grumbled, glancing away from Harry's hand on her ankle long enough to send a glare at Draco who had yet to even look up from his paper.

"Thank you, Ron. We will be there around 7." Hermione smiled at the redhead, ignoring his glare as it turned on her.

Ron left with a huff and she had returned to her notes with a smile. The more cheerful she acted around everyone the more annoyed Ron seemed and she was starting to desperately hope that he would make plans to meet with Cho. The curly haired witch half hoped that Molly was forcing her youngest son to invite the girl to the same party she had forced him to invite Draco to.

Harry and Draco both had started the habit of joining her in the sitting room once they had finished their morning routines. Harry spent his earlt mornings quietly reading every paper the Wizarding world published in the UK as he slowly drank coffee and paced the kitchen. There were more and more engagement/marriage announcements daily. Many were speculating on who he was Matched with but no one had figured it out yet. Once he was finished he would join her in the sitting room with a magazine or a book of his own.

Draco had started going to see his mother first thing in the mornings for a short period every day. He was never gone for more than an hour or two so it was just the three of them in the old house all day and all night.

Sighing, she focused again on her notes. She had an idea why the spell was reacting the way it was with her and Harry but she was merely guessing as to why Draco was having the same feelings. It was frustrating her how well the spell was working on them. She was having trouble working up any anger over the huge issue she should have with the way the Ministry was trying to control every aspect of her future and the future of her friends.

But she didn't feel angry.

She had always had a soft spot for Harry and her bond with him had always been stronger than the one she had thought she shared with Ron especially after their time horcrux hunting alone, so it was honestly hard for her to be upset with her match to him.

And Draco, Draco was one of the reasons she studied as hard as she did. People who thought like he had (and his father still did) wanted her to fail. She was thrilled to be a witch and wouldn't let some stupid prejudice dampen her enthusiasm for learning. But she hadn't been blind in school either. He had watched her in class and behind the sneer there was curiosity. He challenged her and made her think and she enjoyed the banter even when he had insulted her. It took more than words to drag her down. He had been so spoiled and arrogant but she had seen signs of him really growing up.

"Kingsley responded to our letter this morning. Hope you don't mind I opened it." Harry said as he turned a page in his magazine, "He understands our concerns and will be by tomorrow morning to discuss what you've found."

His thumb was circling the inside of her ankle as Draco sat up straighter in the arm chair and tossed the Daily Prophet onto the table in front of him.

"I'm glad he is coming in person and doesn't expect me to put it all in writing." Hermione sighed and started searching her notes, focusing on the ones suggesting how to change the aspects of the spell to account for social changes since the last time the Binding had been used.

There were intricate layers to each spell and each layer effected a different part of spell and yes, every now and then they needed to be updated. It was beyond her to think that no one had thought to check such details. It was careless and infuriating. But, once again, no actual anger surged through her.

"I've seen the lengths of your essays." Draco smirked at her, propping his chin on his hand as he watched the two of them, "The minister is doing himself a favor by coming in person."

Hermione rolled her eyes before scooting lower against the pillows she had leaned against the arm of the love seat, "Very funny, Draco. This is serious." She eyed him over her notes as he suddenly stood and walked over to her, "What?"

"Sit up so I can join you."

"No 'please'?" Hermione chuckled and Harry snorted, holding out a hand to help her sit up so the blond could slide in behind/ beneath her.

"I know I acted like I didn't notice the moron's appearance but I must ask, what does a Weasley family party entail? And will there be as many as there were on Christmas?" Draco supported Hermione's shoulders with a hand as she leaned back across his legs. He even rearranged her pillow so she would be more comfortable.

"Probably more." Harry closed his magazine and met Draco's eye with a serious look, "Everyone's Matches will probably be there so if we go the news of the three of us being Matched will probably be front page news on January first."

"Seamus isn't good at keeping secrets and Angelina might try to hex you. Cho, well I don't know if she will be there but I don't think she is a fan of your's either." Hermione had shifted her notes to her stomach and was still browsing through them as she spoke, "Though it may be a good way to gauge how the rest of our classmates will react to our Binding."

"I meant, what should I wear?" Draco slowly brought him left hand to Hermione's forehead, giving her time to tell him no, before he gently ran his fingers through her already crazy hair, "We should make a statement."

"Do I have to wear a suit?" Harry asked at the same time Hermione asked, "Do I have to wear heels?"

Draco raised an eye brow even as he smirked and extended his right arm along the back of overly stuffed, ancient love seat to place his hand on Harry's neck, "Yes, to both of you." he laughed.

"Then I will need a suit." Harry said quietly, ears going red, "My old one is tweed and too tight now."

"You are a wizard." Draco scoffed, '"You could just adjust it with a spell but if it is tweed then I agree, you need a new one."

"I only own like 3 dresses and two pairs of heels." Hermione admitted and laughed at the scowl Draco suddenly wore.

"Up." he said, pushing at her shoulder, "Both of you up. We are going to figure out what you will wear."

"You can't be serious." Harry laughed but stood when Hermione did.

"I am very serious. If we are going to end up on the front page at least they won't be able to say we were badly dressed." Draco pushed them both towards the stairs and hurried them up to his room. He went to his closet and pulled out a black suit with a deep blue button up, "Go try this on. If anything doesn't fit your elf should be able to help you tailor it better than most. House elves are incredible when it comes to the things they know how to do."

Harry opened and closed his mouth a few times before Draco spun him and pushed him toward the bathroom, "You can thank me after you see how good you look in a real suit."

Draco took Hermione's hand and entered her room as the bathroom door clicked shut behind them.

"I have a red dress I wore to Bill and Fleur's wedding, a gold dress my mom bought me in 5th year and my yule ball gown." Hermione shrugged as she opened her closet, feeling somehow less feminine, "I have black heels and white heels."

"Put on the gold dress with the white heels." Draco stood very close behind her and stretched over her shoulder to pull down the dress he was talking about and hold it up against her front, "We can charm the heels to match."

Hermione shivered as she leaned into his chest and nodded.

"I'll wait in the hall." he carefully stepped back and left the room.

The tension between them all had been growing.

Nearly every night they ended up piled in one bed and by morning they were a tangle of limbs with only a little embarrassment that went a long with the issue her matches dealt with every morning. Usually Hermione was the first awake and she would slide out of bed and make just enough noise so they would wake without her sandwiched between them but this past morning she had been the last awake and the room had been thick with tension.

"Don't wiggle, kitten." Draco had whispered against her forhead, "My control is thin. Just give me a moment."

She nodded when she found her voice refused to work.

Harry was curled around her from behind while her front was plastered against Draco's chest, her leg between his own. She could feel Draco was hard against her thigh and Harry was hard pressed against her rear and she had to remember how to breathe.

And she had been thinking about it all day.

Slipping on the dress she found the zipper was too low for her to close on her own and she cleared her throat as she stepped out into the hall, heels and all to see Harry, Draco and Kreature discussing the suit Harry wore.

"Wow Harry." she grinned, looking her friend, now soon to be husband, up and down, "You look very handsome."

The pants were too long as were the sleeves but with Kreature's quick work the suit soon fit him like a glove and Hermione felt her face warming.

"I couldn't get the zipper." she announced, hoping they wouldn't comment on her blush. She pulled her hair over her shoulder and turned her back to them in hopes one of them would step up and zip her dress.

Draco zipped her up slowly before spinning her to face him. He looked over the dress with a critical eye.

Draco had been clutching his wine glass tightly as he smiled though the hellos and conversations. He was trying to give Hermione and Harry space to greet the rather large amount of people who had shown up for the new years party. More than one surprised look had been thrown his way and the taller man had been highly entertained when Seamus had spotted him and quickly changed directions with a frown.

He hid a grin by taking a sip when he heard yet another person comment on how lovely Hermione looked in gold. The color and fit suited her perfectly and he was pleased he and Harry weren't the only ones who thought so. Draco had asked Kreature to take the dress in at the waist, add a belt to the now strapless number and shorten the full skirt to just above his almost-wife's knees. She had protested till Harry had walked into a table while staring at her.

"It's so nice to see you here, Draco." Kingsley smiled at the blond as the crowd moved out of the Minister's way, "My chat with Hermione and you both was rather eye opening. I have promised her that first thing tomorrow the spell will be recast, which will not change anyone's Matches but it will adjust the amount of influence the spell has over some witch's and wizard's relationships."

"Kings!" Harry raised a glass to the Minister as he joined their small group, Ron on his heels with Cho tagging along grumpily behind him, "I don't believe I have seen this much of you all year."

"Well to be honest, observing the Binding and keeping track of Matches movements has become part of my job." The Minister said before greeting Ron and Cho, "But it has been a long day and thanks to your very smart Witch I still have a lot more work to do before dawn tomorrow."

Kingsely bid them farewell before moving towards the Kitchen where many of the guests had gathered with Molly and Arthur.

"So you got Matched with Hermione?" Cho asked Harry, a look of disbelief and jealousy on her face as she took in his suit and somewhat tamed hair.

"Yeah." He had Draco answered at once and she raised an eye brow as Harry turned to Ron.

"You didn't tell her?"

"Bloody hell, why would I want anyone know my ex was Matched with my best mate and the Snake Prince of Hogwarts?" Ron asked like it was obviously the worst thing he could think of happening.

"O like how Neville was Matched to Luna and Hannah?" Cho suddenly smiled even though she looked uncomfortable, "They are adorable together."

"Well, good for Longbottom." Draco raised his glass as he looked around the Weasley living room, "Didn't I see Miss Lovegood earlier?"

"You did." Cho ran her hands over the sides of her sweater, staring at Draco and Harry standing there looking mature and alluring in suits and she seemed to feel under dressed suddenly, "They are all here. Seamus and Angelina too."

"Did you guys see Neville yet?" Hermione asked brightly as she came into the room, part of a cookie in one hand and a wine glass in the other, "He has not stopped blushing. Fred is ribbing him so mercilessly."

"Kingsley was saying you made more work for him." Ron changed the subject as he watched her walk over. His ears and cheeks were slowly changing color, "What did you do? Correct his swish and flick?"

"Not at all." Hermione shoved the last small bite of her cookie into her mouth before linking an arm through Harry's, "I just pointed out a few small flaws with the Binding's base spells."

"What kind of flaws?" Cho almost looked hopeful.

"Nothing too big unfortunately." Hermione shrugged but Draco notice a blush starting to climb her beautiful neck, which was on display since he had insisted she pin her hair up. "There were just a few out dated details that didn't take into account that now a days a lot of young witches and wizards are friends or at least friendly with one another from a young age. So many enter into a long term relaltionship without a wedding band. Also many more have children before marriage now days. Marriage to a total stranger is nearly unheard of in this day and age where at one point it was considered quite normal to not know your bride or groom till a few months before the nuptials. Kingsley assured me that couples in those situations had a choice to stay together and actually marry or to split and have the binding cast then. It was the only real change they had made before we all were Matched. O, and thos couples may even end up matched with their previous partner due to the base nature of the spell." Hermione sipped her wine and focused on Cho, ignoring Ron entirely as he stared at her in an almost hostile fashion, "For example, the Binding has a base spell that helps magnify existing attraction between matches."

"Like what you said you were feeling with them?" Ginny poked into the conversation out of nowhere with Seamus hot on her heels. The redhead grinned as Hermione was suddenly blushing from her chest up.

"Yes." Hermione cleared her throat and looked up to Draco who was watching her in amusement. He knew why she was hesitating and he was guessing she wished she had never started explaining herself.

"What caused it?" Ginny prompted her now furously blushing friend.

"Going through life changing events together such as, but not limited to, trauma, near death and loss of virginity." her last three words were said into the wine glass before she tipped back the last of it's contents and took a step back when Ron suddenly froze.

"Two out of three." He said quietly, glaring at Hermione as her blush somehow deepened, "What? What is that look for?"

Her eyes shot up to meet his for a second before she firmly said, "This is not the place for this conversation."

Ron went red, looking from Harry to Draco and back again but he dropped the conversation as he grumbled something about jokes and horrible friends. Hermione realized that the next time Ron spoke to any of them it would probably be to accuse them of doing all kinds of things behind his back but she was determined to enjoy the night and her rather well dressed dates.

She wasn't the only one who watched when one of her guys walked across a room.

Draco was more of an observer of the night. While he stuck close to his two Matches he wasn't overly talkative. Instead he opted to keep an eye those around them. It felt odd to him how quickly everyone was accepting his presence there and it made it easier for him to notice just how often Ron was glaring at him since the youngest Weasley brother was the only one sending him nasty looks most of the time. Cho wasn't happy with his presense but seemed to be trying to play nice.

Draco was playing nice with everyone but Ron.

Just to push at the hot tempered man Draco would raise his glass to him every time he spotted the other glaring his way. The sour look that crossed Ron's face made the tall blond snicker every time.

There were easily fifteen to twenty people in the small down stairs of the Weasley household but at no point did it feel uncomfortable or cramped. The few times Draco found one of both of his Matches pressed against him to let someone squeeze by he had been thankful for the small amount of space. Everyone had invited their Match and then there was also Kingsley for a a short amount of time. The only other trio they had heard of, Neville, Luna and Hannah, were also still hanging around chatting with George and Angelina.

"Stop that." Hermione had grabbed his wrist as he raised his glass upon catching Ron looking his way, bringing his hand back down and his attention to her smiling face, "He's going to explode any minute if you keep that up." She was trying to scold him but couldn't stop grinning.

"That is his problem. Not mine." Draco brought his free hand up to cup her wine reddened face, "You on the other hand."

"Are you calling me a problem?" Hermione raised an eye brow as she leaned into his palm.

"I believe he was calling you his." Harry stepped up behind her, slipping an arm around her waist as he pulled her closer without breaking her contact with Draco.

"Still surprising me with how quick you are, Harry." Draco's silvery blue eyes locked on green ones over Hermione's shoulder.

"It's nearly Midnight!" Ginny shouted from the table where she and Seamus had joined a large card game, "Everyone in the kitchen! One minute and counting!"

Hermione had jumped away from the two of them at the sudden shout and reddened when she realized how close they had been a moment ago.

"Rock, paper, scissors?" Harry suddenly asked Draco which confused the witch standing between them.

Draco shrugged, "I suppose but from what you said last night you've already had a taste."

"Different time, different circumstances." Harry glanced at Hermione with a small smile before holding his hand out before him.

Draco mirrored him.

"Twenty seconds!" Ginny giggled, pulling Seamus closer as everyone suddenly filled the kitchen.

Hermione stopped watching what the two men before her were doing as she instead focused on not being in anyone's way.

"Yes!" Draco cheered and smoothed his hair back from his face as Harry laughed.

"10, 9, 8, 7, 6, 5-"

"What has you looking so happy?" Hermione asked, moving in close to them again

"2, 1!"

Draco stepped forward quickly, wrapping an arm around her back as he cupped her chin and brought his lips down to hers for a searing kiss.

She gasped, happily surprised and returned the kiss with interest.


	5. Chapter 5

Hermione woke up with her stomach in knots. The complete peace she had been feeling over the last few days was gone.

They had redone the spell.

The overwhelming sense of calm was finally gone.

Hermione took a few deep breathes. Today was the day they were returning to Hogwarts. Today was also the day they expected to be outed by the Prophet or Witch Weekly or possibly both. And today of all days Hermione's mind was clear and her worries were suddenly making her feel queasy.

She had left the Weasley's party feeling warm and very happy last night.

Draco had kissed her and it had been incredible. Her hands had ended up in his silky hair when his tongue met hers. She was positive that everyone in the house could hear her heart pounding as her body melted against him. He tasted like white wine and peppermints. When their kiss had ended Harry captured her lips for himself.

Ginny hooted from across the room causing Arthur, who was trying to hide his smile, to reprimand her while a few of her brothers and Seamus laughed.

When everyone started their goodbyes Molly looked rather torn about letting the young couples leave unsupervised but had somehow managed to not say anything before bidding them all goodnight and a happy new year. Neville, Luna and Hannah left the Burrow shortly after midnight. Hermione wasn't sure who out of the three of them had given the floo an address since they had yet to really emerge from their new years kiss.

George hooted, sounding a lot like his sister before he tipped sideways into Angelina. He grinned at his former team mate before gently kissing her nose, making everyone's chests feel lighter. Maybe some good really was coming from the Binding Spell.

Hermione was feeling very hopeful as she stepped out of their own fire place only to find that Ron had arrived before them and was waiting in the kitchen.

"I have kept my cool all night but seeing them kiss you! I-" Hermione had barely stepped out of the ashes when Ron started in. He ran his hand through his hair roughly, pushing it away from his face, "I need to know, are you lot already sleeping together? Is that what you meant back at the Burrow? Is that why the spell affected you differently?"

"Not exactly." Harry stepped forward, placing a hand on Hermione's bare shoulder. She looked beautiful in that gold dress. Harry was going to have to thank Draco for making them dress for the occasion. He found it very difficult to look up from her pale shoulder and slender neck.

"It actually happened months ago." Hermione admitted as she blushed but her hands balled up. She wasn't going to shy away from this. Ron needed to hear it and he needed to hear it now.

"What do you mean by that?" Ron stood too quickly and sent his chair flying back, "While we were together?"

"No, you twat." Draco sneered at the redhead from behind his Matches, "Apparently during a critical time in the hunt for Voldemort's soul fragments you up and left them." the blond had been made aware of this fact just the night before but he wasn't bothered by it. He also wasn't surprised that it had happened. He always figured Harry would realize sooner or later that he was lucky to have Hermione as a friend and quickly scoop her up and date her before some idiot tried to convince her he was in love.

Like the idiot pacing before them.

The idiot who left them to fend alone while they were trying to stop a madman. Draco's opinion on the redhead was dropping by the day and that was saying something since he never really liked him to begin with.

"I just couldn't ignore her crying anymore. It had been too many days and nights without sleep." Harry shook his head wishing he hadn't had so much firewhiskey at the party, "I figured if we were going to be found then and there we would be dead whether I saw them coming or not since that much lack of sleep was starting to make me feel so slow and disconnected. When I went back into the tent I realized I couldn't hear her and I actually had to make sure she was still there." Harry's hand tightened on Hermione's upper arm where he had been lightly stroking her skin before he gently pulled her back a step and against him. His eyes were locked on Ron as he brought his other hand to her waist, "I was so relieved she was still there and just so tired I climbed into her bed. Nothing happened then." he quickly added as Ron opened his mouth, " I think we slept for two days. When I woke up I kissed her. I was so thankful she was there and so thankful she was my best friend and I kept kissing her. Things went from there but it was only that once."

Ron opened and closed his mouth a few times looking like a very angry, very red fish.

"Spit it out Weasley so I can take my Matches to bed." Draco sighed and made a show of looking up at the clock by the sink as he wrapped an arm around Harry's shoulder, letting his hand come to rest along Hermione's jaw.

"So the Horcrux showed me the truth? Were you ever going to tell me?" Ron glared at the three of them standing so comfortably close but he seemed less angry and more defeated.

"If you and I had ever reached that point in our relationship I would have told you." Hermione sighed and stepped away from her guys. She figured Ron had got their less than subtle show of claiming her.

Wait?- Her guys? She blushed when she realized she enjoyed the sound of that. She also enjoyed the idea of them claiming her.

She had to shake those thoughts away quickly before she burst into flames.

"We weren't out to hurt you." She said honestly, regaining her train of thought "And it wasn't even about sex." Hermione held up her hand, cutting off whatever ugly response Ron was about to say, "We were scared and truly thought we would die before ever seeing any of our friends or family members again. It was about feeling like we were alive and separate from the war for at least for a little while before Voldemort's minions caught and killed us."

"I guess I can't really blame you." Ron stood but despite his words he still looked mad, "I still feel like Hermione and I should have been together and until your wedding day I'll be reminding you that I am here if you want to come back to me."

Hermione actually snorted and promptly blamed it on the wine as Harry snickered behind her.

"Did she really just blame the wine?" Draco asked in mock surprise.

"First she snorted." Harry sounded far too pleased to share this fact and Hermione spun around to smack his chest, "Hey, it was cute. You don't have to turn so red!"

"I don't know." Draco, who had barely moved from Harry's shoulder during her sudden attack, said in a teasing tone Hermione had never heard from him before. There was no anger or spite behind his words as he looked down at her and smiled as he said, "I think she looks lovely in red."

The whoosh behind them let them know that Ron had left without a goodbye.

It had honestly gone better than Hermione had anticipated. Learning about her and Harry's past normally would have pushed the redhead over the edge and straight into screaming at everyone but for once he had not lost his head.

At least he hadn't lost it in front of them.

Hermione was worried that Ron was hurt.

And now that the spell had been recast she was VERY worried Ron was more hurt than he wanted to admit.

"Why are you so tense?" Draco sleepily asked into her shoulder blade. He had taken to sleeping wrapped around which ever Match was closest to him.

"How are you relaxed right now?" Hermione wiggled and squirmed until she was facing the blond in, Hermione had to take a quick look around the room to remind herself where they had ended up, Harry's bed. Draco was in between them and barely loosened his hold on her to let her turn but she managed it anyways.

"Because he's sleeping." Harry said from the other side of the bed, "As you should be. It's-" there was a pause as Harry picked up his glasses and checked his watch on the night stand, "It's six in the morning. We've only been up here for four hours. Worry about everything else later." Harry's arm reached over Draco and patted the first part of her he could reach which happened to be her elbow.

"But-" she started but Draco startled her by tightening his grip before rolling her up and over his body, plopping her tightly between him and Harry.

"Shhhhhh." was all he said, pulling her head against his chest as Harry wrapped his arms around her middle and cuddled up to her back

"Go to sleep, Mione." Harry whispered next to her ear.

But she couldn't sleep.

She laid there with both young men wrapped around her and wondered how they would feel once they returned to school. Would they still be so open and sweet with her once their own worries returned like her's had? Would their friends accept them? How would everyone treat them? She was terrified she would never have another decent nights sleep. It had been four days since her last full blown nightmare and she was fully aware that having to sleep alone may cause them to return.

She would be sure to place silencing charms on her own room back at Hogwarts as she was sure Harry and Draco would also be doing. Though Draco had never brought it up, Hermione was sure the tall blond also had nightmares. There had been a few nights over the last week she had been awoken by his quick mumbling.

Apologies made in a fearful tone that nearly tore her heart.

Hermione rolled over onto her left side to look at Harry even though she couldn't see that well in the dark room.

As much as he had hated Draco in school his feelings had started to change towards the young man when he had nearly killed him in Myrtle's bathroom. He suddenly found himself trying to see things from the Slytherins point of view and saw how Draco was being forced into it all. Yes the blond enjoyed being better than everyone else but he was still just a child and didn't want to kill anyone for the belief that he deserved to be better.

She watched as Harry's eyes slowly opened and he blinked at her a few times before smiling, "I thought I told you to sleep?"

"Aren't you worried?" She whispered, keeping her voice very quiet as Draco shifted behind her.

"I am but there isn't much I can do to change how things are happening. All I can do is stay by your side and by Draco's side. I may not understand wizarding traditions and laws," he brought his hand up to lazily play with her curls, "But I do know I wouldn't do anything to put either of you at risk of spending time in Azkaban. Besides, at least I've got you and a much changed former Slytherin Prince."

"I can hear you, you know?" Draco grumbled into the pillow before propping himself up on his elbow to look at his matches in the early morning light, "But I do appreciate neither of you running from the room once you felt the difference after the Recast."

"We're in this together." Harry said, extending a hand which Draco seemed to grab quickly, "Just remember you can't hex our friend's for what they say."

Hermione laughed, "This is going to end badly, isn't it?"

"Well we can enjoy our own little bit of peace for another few hours before we have to head to King's Cross." Harry didn't release Draco's hand when he moved to lay back down so their joined hands now rested on Hermione's hip as Harry added to Draco in a soft tone Hermione had rarely heard him use, "I will be holding your hand when we get back. I'm not about to act embarrassed about it just because the spell doesn't make me as confident." He leaned forward and kissed Hermione's lips gently before saying, "I would like to do this more often but I won't if you ask me not to."

Harry wanted to curse himself for how the words just tumbled out. He wasn't fully awake yet and it showed.

"Same." Draco added quickly and Hermione had a feeling he had been watching their kiss.

"I think that would be ok... I would like that too." Hermione admitted as her face heated up.

Hermione woke up on the train when Harry suddenly tensed up under her cheek. The warm hand that he been resting on her knee was suddenly gripping her tightly as Draco reacted to the same thing that set Harry off.

Hermione opened her eyes slowly to see Lavender Brown and Cho Chang holding up the Prophet and Witch Weekly in the window to their compartment and laughing as they pointed at them.

"O for Merlin's sake." without so much as a wand swish Hermione made the papers burst into harmless blue flames. Both girls shrieked before literally bolting away from the door in fear.

"Brilliant." Draco chuckled before making the curtain lower over the small window.

Both papers had gotten a hold of a picture of Draco kissing her the previous night. The photo was taken at the perfect moment where its just a long enough clip to show Harry kiss her as well before the whole thing loops again. There had also been a small article about the Binding being Recast but no one seemed to care about the details of that story.

Everyone just wanted to know the "juicy parts" of their "real story" or to call her horrible names.

Still, she was surprised by the number of people who supported her and her Matches.

She was sadly not surprised by the number of those who did not.

Over the course of the day she had received three Howlers. Each from a different pureblood family freaking out at her for being Matched to the Malfoy Prince. After the third one had burst into flames by her trunk and nearly set one of her textbooks on fire Harry decided it was time for Kreature to screen their mail. He gave the elf special permission to do just that and to destroy all Howlers and report all curses sent to any of them since elf magic was one of the few things that worked against those evil, little red envelopes. Wands were useless against Howlers.

Hermione feared it was going to be a long second half of the school year.

But per usual she wasn't about to back down. She had nothing to do with the new law and just like everyone else she had been very surprised by the names that had appeared on her letter.

"By Merlin, where is the snack trolley?" Draco snapped and took two long strides to the door. He yanked it open and poked his head out, "If I don't eat soon I will start a fight with the next person who holds up either of those damn papers."

"There's that Slytherin spirit." Hermione giggled, happy she wasn't the only getting both very annoyed and very hungry.

"I am not the one who set their papers alight." Draco slammed the flimsy door and strode back to Hermione and Harry, looking from one to the other as he stood over them, "What do we do about people like them?"

"Ignore them." the two Gryffindors said in unison before Hermione added, "Those flames wont hurt anything."

"Ok, so I know I've been quiet and calm up to this point," Draco was glaring at them, "But if you expect me to just let people say what they want about the two of you in front of me and go about their day unharmed then you are mistaken."

"You can't hex everyone who looks at us wrong." Harry laughed and was surprised when Draco took his shoulders and turned him to face Hermione.

"And you will just walk away when someone insults her?" Draco asked.

Harry smiled at Hermione as he said, "For awhile. No promises to ignore them forever."

"Oh. Well I suppose I can try to do that as well." Draco crossed his arms but his eyes suddenly lit up when there was a knock on the door and voice asking if they wanted anything from the trolley.

Thank you for the faves and reviews! You guys are lovely! I look forward to sharing more of this story with you! ^_^


	6. Chapter 6

Here it is! Hope you all enjoy it as much as I've been enjoying writing these. This is, by the way, the last of the finished chapters. I am currently working on Ch 7 but it may be 2 weeks (or more) between postings now. Have to do the adult thing and work and pay bills so yeah, time to write is hard to come by.

McGonagall called for silence and nearly every face in the Great Hall turned to look up at the Headmistress but Draco could still hear a bit of whispering from the braver/ruder students, "As I am sure you are all well aware of by the many whispers and giggles I have heard since your return, the Ministry has called upon an old law and some of our students have been Matched to one another." She cleared her throat and Draco saw her glance in his direction where he was seated between his matches.

He slouched, trying to hide behind Hermione's curls.

It was bad enough dealing with everyone on the train but he had at least been able to keep his distance from his Slytherin classmates till they reached the school grounds. He didn't want the Headmistress accidentally drawing more attention to him. Everyone was already staring or whispering and his former mates weren't as accepting as the Weasleys had been. Well, all of the Weasleys except Ron.

Pansy had drawn her wand on him before dinner had even began.

Thankfully Blaise had been able to quickly calm her down but already Draco seeing what some of his Pure Blood friends thought of his Matches. Also he saw how terrifyingly fast Hermione could draw her wand and toss barrier between herself and an attacker.

He was rather impressed.

"All right mate?" Balise offered a small smile at him and Hermione (and Hermione's barrier) before leading a sputtering Pansy towards the Slytherin house table. At least it looked like Blaise was still willing to be friends. Draco was just hoping Theo wouldn't be swayed too much by Pansy's anger. He hated to admit it but he would definitely miss Theo and Blaise if they decided to never talk to him again.

Of course the former Slytherins wouldn't all understand. Especially not Pansy. She had cackled daily about any and the trouble Hermione encountered in potions class or in her personal life throughout their years at Hogwarts. She also seemed to have a small crush on the blond Slytherin for the last few years even though he had tried to discourage such things once he realized what was happening. Even at a young age he had known that his parents would want to pick his wife. He had even been ok with that till he was 14 or 15. After a few life changing events and encounters he suddenly had an opinion on such things. Not that his father had cared.

After Pansy's outburst Hermione had insisted he sit between her and Harry. He was going to argue but the look Harry gave him made him realize Harry agreed with Hermione on this one. So he was forced to either sit down between them quietly or have a fit and give everyone staring at them something else to talk about.

The Eighth year table had been added in hopes of different houses coming together for meals and not just those repeating their seventh year or those who missed it entirely. For the most part it had worked but tonight everyone was giving the far end of the table, where the trio was seated, a wide berth.

Draco sat, still slouched, glaring around at anyone who dared look his way. The old Draco would have been embarrassed to be coddled in such a way but he was honestly touched by the protectiveness his Matches were showing. It was a feeling he wasn't use to. His friends had generally had his back throughout his Hogwarts years but now he would be watching for curses being tossed his way when he walked to or from the dungeons. Though from the way Harry and Hermione scanned the room Draco had a feeling they weren't about to let him walk down there alone any time soon.

With the Headmistress' eye on him and his matches to either of him, Draco felt tense. It was like he was waiting for someone to step forward and tell him it had all been a joke or a mistake and that there was no way a person like him deserved to be with them. At Grimauld he could pretend that they would be a happy (or at least comfortable little family) but now with his classmates opening gaping at the three of them he could understand why Hermione had been stressing out that morning.

Draco glanced from Harry to Hermione before looking back to the head table. Truth be told he had been stressed too. He just hadn't wanted to make Hermione worry about him. If he played it cool she wouldn't even know that his whole attitude since stepping onto the platform at the train station had been an act.

"I trust that you all understand what is at risk here." The Headmistress' voice rang out over the students gathered and Draco forced himself to focus, "Such an old law is due respect in this difficult time. I expect you all to act like responsible adults." She looked down her nose at all of them as her gaze swept the room, "Those who have been Matched will stay after dinner and to speak with me before returning to your dorms. I do hope you all had pleasant Holidays. Enjoy the feast."

Draco sighed and filled his goblet from the pitcher that appeared on the table as soon as the Headmistress took her seat at the Head's table. Movement caught his eye and while his hand reached for his wand he was happy to see friendly faces as Neville, Luna and Hannah took the seats opposite them.

"I feel like an animal in a zoo." Hannah grumbled, glaring at the students who had turned to look at them, "I couldn't eat if my life depended on it."

Even though the food had finally appeared not everyone could eat under the weight of the stares. Draco sipped at his pumpkin juice as he pretended to be interested in what Harry had put on his plate. He and Hermione were the only ones eating in their group. Draco's own appetite was gone.

"I've been stared at over worse things." Hermione set her fork down and rolled her sleeve up to reveal the scars from Draco's aunt. Hannah gasped but she was the only one, "Had a fourth year faint when she saw this in the library a few weeks ago."

"Looks like a few may do so now." Neville chuckled but he was pointing to Ron and Cho,seated far away from the Matched trio at the Ravenclaw table, not some fourth years. Ron was pale and Cho was openly pointing.

"Ron never could stand the sight of it." Harry shook his head, taking another bite of shepherds pie, "Makes him feel like he failed." he said around the mouthful and wondered if that was why Hermione had felt the need to show it off at that moment.

"Join the club." Draco chuckled bitterly and surprised them all when he brought Hermione's arm up and kissed the scars. Three kisses to cover the distance of the letters.

"Now everyone IS staring." Luna announced into the silence and Hermione laughed, her arm still in Draco's hands.

"Of course they are." Hannah was blushing darkly under her blond hair.

"I know I am." Harry leaned into Draco's side with a grin and quietly said, "But you should save it for later. McGonagall looks torn between reprimanding you for a public display or smiling at said public display."

"I'm keeping this." Draco held onto Hermione's hand, lacing his fingers through hers before turning his face towards Harry who was still very close, "If they are going to stare anyways." Draco ran his free hand through Harry's messy hair gently before turning to Neville, "How was the train ride for you lot?"

Hermione was bright red by the end of dinner.

Draco refused to let her left hand go for more than a minute at a time and when she complained he had turned those silver blue eyes on her and in a soft smooth voice said, "The sooner they get use to seeing us all together the sooner they won't care."

She couldn't argue about that but found herself overheating quickly when he added with a smirk, "Besides, I'm enjoying touching you."

After Dinner those in the castle who had been Matched gathered before the head table which now only held the Headmistress.

"Those of you who have been Matched but their Match is not in this school, you may leave if you so wish since these rules do not apply to you." Mcgonagall started but none of the students left though there were a few who mumbled something about being matched with a student who has graduated already, "The dormitory rules will be bent here and there for those of you who wish it. For those of you not in the Eighth year dorm, you will be moved there and given a private room." While McGonagall was straight faced and calm Hermione could feel her blush growing again but at least the knots were starting to loosen up in her stomack.

If McGonagall was saying what Hermione thought she was saying then maybe her nights weren't about to become sleepless and miserable.

"What do you mean by 'the rules will be bent' Headmistress?" Luna asked as everyone else looked curious and uncomfortable.

"Meaning, Miss Lovegood, that as long as things do not get out of hand Matches will be permitted to stay in one another's rooms. Though I must inform you that a new charm has been placed on each room. If the inhabitant wants their match or any visitor out of their room they need only say the person's name followed by the word 'Vanishka' and that visitor or Match will find themselves in the common room." McGonagall looked from each student to the next before sighing tiredly, "I bid you all goodnight and remind you to act responsibly. There are still 5 and a half months of schooling left. Any pregnancies will be hard to hide by that point and while the ministry would encourage such things, I would advise against it. School is stressful enough as it is and you are all still very young. I also highly doubt any contraceptive charm will work now that the Binding has been called apon. So please, take this time to get to know your Match or Matches. You may be stuck with each other but that does not mean you will be miserable. Talk and learn about one another before the weddings and before the babies. Life choices and other big events need to be faced as a team, not as bound acquaintances gritting their teeth through each daily event."

Hermione felt a hand slip gently into her own and turned to see a smiling Harry on her right.

"I was so worried I would have to let you face your nightmares alone." He whispered as everyone turned to leave. Only a few of them glanced their way.

"I was worried too, to be honest." Hermione squeezed his hand, "But now I might actually sleep at school." She caught sight of Ron looking their way as Cho dragged him from the room. She was thankful for that. She didn't want to deal with his attitude when she was feeling so relieved.

Draco had also watched the redhead be pulled from the room. He had been standing directly behind Hermione watching the room as everyone took in the news. So many of them had looked happy or even happily embarrassed about the "bent rules" but not Ron.

Cho had tried to catch her Match's eye but he was already busy glaring at Draco who couldn't resist winking in the angry man's direction.

Once it was juts them Draco stepped up and took Hermione's free hand.

" I am glad you stayed. It saves me summoning you three to my offices tomorrow." McGonagall beckoned them over, "I am pleased with how close you three are but I must warn you, especially you, Mr Malfoy, that I have received more than a dozen letters asking for my backing in outlawing the Ministry's 'control' over Pureblood hiers." She looked disgusted that anyone would think she would even consider doing such a thing.

"And how many of those owls were sent by my father?" Draco asked stiffly. His grip on Hermione's hand was tightening.

"More than half."

"Draco slow down!" Harry grabbed his Match by the collar, earning a glare as the tall blond was forced to spin to a stop or risk falling in the hallway in front of other students but Harry cut him off before he could rave about his father or yell at Harry for grabbing him in such a way, "Hermione is having to run to keep up. You can be mad all you want but she will be grumpy all night if she has to run all the way to the dorms."

Hermione bumped into Harry as she came a quick stop and gasped for breath.

"O Merlin, sorry. You're both taller and," gasp, "in better shape."

Draco smiled despite his anger. She was almost bent double as she tried to slow her breathing.

"I will try to keep your shorter stature in mind." he said, hoping to entice her into an argument. Even a playful fight would do him some good right now. In reality he wanted to burn something down to naught but ashes.

"That's all I ask." but she didn't take offense to his comment and instead slowly straightened up to loop an arm through his and her other through Harry's before starting for the eighth year dorms again but at a more reasonable pace this time.

"I'm sorry about my father." Draco kept eyes straight ahead and spoke quietly, "I should have known he wouldn't be able to keep his nose out of things."

"It's going to be fine, Draco." Harry also dropped his volume when he noticed other students in the hall. Most of them were openly staring.

Harry was almost positive he had seen one of them hide a paper behind their back.

"It's not like he has the influence he once did." Hermione was pointedly ignoring the stares but visibly relaxed when they reached the entrance to the eighth year dorms, "For now lets just get situated. We can meet in my room in a bit."

They were stepping through the doors and into the common room when Harry asked, "Why your room?"

"Because it's furthest from the Common room out of the three." Hermione replied matter-of-fact as she headed for her room without a backwards glance, "Also it smells nice."

Draco and Harry both watched her walk away in silence.

"Already planning your night of sloppy seconds?" Ron stepped up just as Hermione's door closed behind her and Harry had a feeling that Ron didn't want Hermione to hear some of his meaner comments. Those were meant for him and Draco but Draco wasn't rising to the bait.

"O how you wish it was you getting those seconds." the blonde chuckled, speaking quietly so only the tall ginger and Harry could hear his reply before turning his attention to Harry and cutting off whatever mischief Ron was trying to start, "It's been a long day, Harry. I think I'm going to collect my night things and head for our Lady's room." he stepped in close to the shorter man as the entire room held it's breath, "Join me?"

Harry nodded, swallowing hard when his voice failed. The comment about how Hermione wouldn't want them reacting to Ron's words had died on his tongue the moment the tall blond had invaded his personal space. Binding spell or not, Harry was beginning to really enjoy being close to Draco.

"Don't make us wait." Draco slowly stepped away, holding eye contact for a moment too long.

"By Merlin, he's beautiful." Ginny's voice broke the spell and Harry was able to shake himself as Draco slipped into his own room.

"Ew Gin." Ron wrinkled his nose.

"Should I be worried?" Seamus asked, the smile slipping off his face a bit. Lately the Irishman was to be found only a step or two behind the pretty redhead he was Matched to.

"Of course not." Ginny patted her his face gently a few times, "I'd never survive in Azkaban." She winked at Seamus as a few people around the large common room laughed.

Harry had never been so thankful for Ginny's bold humor before. He quickly turned and made his escape before Ron could cross the room and question him.

In his hurry to get away Harry headed straight for Hermione's room and closed the door a little more forcefully than he had intended to once he was inside.

"Harry?" Hermione looked up from unpacking her trunk when he slammed her door.

Draco wasn't there yet.

"Sorry. I sorta needed to get away from Ron." Harry forced himself to push away from the closed door. Ron knew better than to force his way into Hermione's space so Harry felt safe for now.

"I'm sure that is not the first time one of us will be saying that." Hermione sighed but suddenly jumped to her feet, "I forgot to check the hall. I don't want Draco to be cornered by Pansy."

Harry found himself smiling at the back of her as she opened the door and looked out. Draco's room was across the hall and three doors to the right. She was adorable when she was being protective.

"O, there he is." Hermione straightened, a bashful smile on her face as she opened the door wider so Draco could step in around her.

Draco's smile was just as adorable as he looked around the small dorm room and spotted Harry lingering by the equally small desk. Harry had a sneaking suspicion Hermione hated how tiny her allotted work space was. No wonder she favored the library and tables in the common room for her studying.

Draco raised a fine, blond eye brow when he saw Harry had beaten him there and yet didn't seem to have anything belongings with him.

"You can't leave me in a room full of people after saying something like that!" Harry's ears were bright red as he spun on the taller man.

"O? What did he say? Is that why you came running in here, Harry?" Hermione was fighting off a grin but failed when Harry shot her a betrayed look.

"Did you really run away?" Draco teased with a smirk.

"What did you say to him?" Hermione poked Draco's shoulder, realizing how small her room felt with three of them already occupying the only open floor space.

"He called you our Lady and said he was grabbing his things before coming here and asked me to join him." Harry looked from a smirking Draco to a grinning Hermione, "Only he said it all sexy."


	7. Chapter 7

Harry woke up to Crookshanks standing on his chest. A glance at Hermione's clock told him it was close to 5:30 am but without glasses it could have been 4:30 am or even 6:30 for all he knew. He felt like he had been tossing and turning all night. Weird dreams, not quite nightmares, had plagued him all night.

"Hello, Crooks. How was Christmas in the castle?" he whispered, making Crookshanks perk up with the sudden attention, "Did the elves give you lots of turkey and ham?" he scritched behind the cat's ears, earning a purr as he wondered if there were wizard eye doctors and where he would have to go to see one. He was fairly certain his eye sight was getting worse but he was also fairly certain Draco would know just who to go to.

Harry was just thankful his Aunt had at least taken his bad eyesight seriously and had him seen every few years after his kindergarten teacher had pointed out that Harry was having difficulties seeing and therefore was having difficulties learning. He half suspected his Aunt was worried someone would speak badly of her or his Uncle if they knew how much Harry went without. Having a little kid bumping into walls and missing a chair when they went to sit was rather hard to ignore. Not to mention he could clean the house to perfection if he could actually see the dirt.

Crookshanks was warm and heavy as he started kneading at the quilt Harry was under, drawing the young man's wondering attention back to him.

Hermione had been thrilled when Crookshanks was found hiding out in the kitchens of Hogwarts after the end of the war. The cat had survived and his owner bawled at his discovery.

Harry smiled at the memory. Kreature, who was the one to stumble across the flat faced animal and remembered the cat belonged to his Master's friend, had looked rather uncomfortable with Hermione's tearful thanks.

It was days before she could look at the cat without tearing up.

The cat settled in, intent on sleeping on Harry's chest but Harry had other ideas.

"I'm glad your're ok." Harry whispered to Crooks and slowly started sliding out of Hermione's bed, moving carefully so as to not dislodge the cat from his spot, "But I think I need to go do something before the whole eighth year wing is awake."

He put on his glasses and quickly dressed before heading for door. He had just gripped the doorknob when he noticed Draco watching him silently from the bed as Hermione rolled in her sleep, snuggling into his now vacated spot as she hugged the grumpy looking cat to her chest.

Harry raised a finger to his lips and quickly slipped from the room.

He wanted to talk to Ron alone. Needed to.

Harry found himself pouting the previous evening and night. He pouted till they fell asleep, the three of them, cuddled up in Hermione's bed. He wasn't use to being ganged up on and both of his matches were highly amused by his embarrassment the night before. He understood where they were coming from though. If the tables had been turned he would have laughed at them too. He just wished they would have refrained from giggling about it every 15 minutes while they put the finishing touches on the homework they had been assigned over the holiday.

Hearing Draco snicker made Hermione start in every time.

It was embarrassing.

But the whole thing made him realize he should have sat Ron down days ago and talked. He was, after all Harry's first ever friend and until recently he had shared everything with the tall redhead. Well, nearly everything.

Ron opened his door after a few minutes of Harry knocking and stood there for a minute before grunting and stepping back to let the other man enter.

"Sorry to wake you up so early." Harry cringed when he saw that it was really only 4:40 am. He really should have checked the clock after putting his glasses on, "Figured we should talk."

Ron sighed, dropping back onto his bed as Harry took the chair at the small desk each room had tucked into the corner and pulled it up to the bed.

"You seem awfully cozy with your former enemy." Ron yawned, not bothering to cover his mouth, or question Harry's timing,"What the bloody hell happened there?"

"I did hate him at one point and he hated me but things change, Ron. We're not eleven anymore and you of all people should understand that the Wizarding law is unchangeable. Believe me, Hermione kept looking even after the Binding made us very comfortable with being Matched. She has read so many books since that day in the Ministry. She couldn't find a way out but she did find away to lessen the effect it was having on most of people Matched. She even grilled the Minister himself to make sure families and couples who had been together for years but never married weren't being torn apart. You should have seen her get all defensive when Kingsley told her it was already taken care of." Harry grinned and noticed Ron was watching him closely, "She wanted details and his word that no one was being truly hurt by new law."

"Yeah that sounds like her." Ron smiled a bit, "But you guys and Draco? You're happy like this?"

"He's not bad." Harry shrugged, "He's handsome and even has a sense of humor. Besides he seems to really like us. He's trying to not be a prat even while his father wants nothing more than to separate Draco from us and this law. Malfoy Senior has been petitioning to make it so the Ministry won't have say in who the pureblood heirs marry. He's even written to the Headmistress about it."

"Bloody arse hat, that man." Ron sighed and sat up straighter, rubbing a hand across his face, "I am happy Hermione ended up with you." he admitted,sounding more than a little tired, "If she had to be Matched to the Slytherin at least she's not alone with him."

"I told you he's not that bad." it was Harry's turn to sigh, "You just need to give him a chance."

"Maybe one day I will but I'm just not ready yet." Ron nodded slowly as he fought off another yawn, "I'll try to be happy for you guys but I'm not ready to be friendly with that ferret. But I will be nicer about the whole thing."

"And be nicer to Cho?" Harry asked, hoping Ron wasn't about to yell at him.

"I'm trying." Ron grunted, dropping his gaze to his flannel pants, "Thank Merlin she likes Quidditch."

"She was pretty talented in the DA as well. You should be happy she came back to school. Maybe SHE can help you with your homework." Harry stood as Ron snorted, "But I'll let you sleep a few more hours. See you at breakfast?"

"I'm not sitting with him." Ron said without moving from his bed.

"Fine. Just make sure you sit with Cho." Harry left before Ron could respond. He quickly shut the door, hoping he would be able to fall back asleep. He was worried about the weird dreams he'd been having and now he was also worrying about Lucius. He had already attacked his own son and Harry had no doubt he was trying to find away to harm all three of them for being Matched.

Harry stopped in his tracks when he spun away from Ron's door to find Pansy blocking his path in the hallway.

"If you guys think you can just take Draco then you are sorely mistaken." Pansy pointed a finger close to Harry's nose.

"Have you been watching Hermione's room all night waiting for one of us to leave?" Harry raised an eye brow and ignored her finger in his face, "That's just strange...Besides, according to this new law, we are not "taking" Draco. We are bound to him as he is to us. If you want to argue with someone about Draco being Matched to us then you should go the Ministry. I seriously had nothing to do with it. I did not cast the Binding nor did I ask for it to be cast. Now that things are all cleared up I am going back to sleep."

"Did you three really spend the night together?" Pansy asked before Harry had even gone a few steps.

Harry turned his back on Hermione's door and met Pansy's eye. She looked more worried than angry and Harry found himself sighing again, "Look," he ran a hand through his hair, "It's not what you think it is. We're not having sex. It's just that after- after everything we've all been through sleep is sometimes hard to come by. The nightmares can be a bit-" Harry shook his head to organize his sleepy thoughts. This was important. Pansy needed to hear the truth and Harry prayed she might understand. Draco had looked hurt and shocked when the brunette witch had pulled her wand on him without so much as a word.

Harry took a deep breath and could feel Pansy watching his every move, "Hermione and I made a deal to never let the other fight those demons alone. Draco is now part of that. We don't want to hurt him, Pansy. In fact all first half of the school year we were trying to be his friends. We figured that he had as rough of go in the war as we did. We could understand the terror and the incredible weight of responsibility. I don't really know how I got to this point but I'd rather suffer than see him or Hermione in pain."

Pansy just stood there staring at him. Her hand had hovered by her hip since he had entered the hall and Harry was half worried she was going to pull her wand for the second time in 12 hours.

"Fine." Harry tossed his hands up in frustration, "Believe what you want and ignore my embarrassingly honest babbling. I'm going back to bed." He spun on his heels but faltered for a moment when he saw Hermione standing in her doorway with a very smug, very awake looking Draco leaning on her shoulder.

"How long have you been there?" Harry almost shouted, feeling like his face had burst into flames.

"For most of your "embarrassingly honest babbling"." Hermione smiled at him, looking very cozy with Draco as she held a hand out towards Harry. He crossed the short distance to lace his fingers with hers.

"I have an incredible desire to not be in the hallway right now." Harry leaned into Hermione who still had Draco wrapped around her shoulders, "Can we talk inside?"

By the way Draco had nodded before closing the door behind them Harry was guessing that Pansy had still been standing there.

"I'm sorry I told her about the nightmares but I really don't think I can handle people making three way jokes about us in class today." Harry sat on the edge of the bed while his Matches stood, "But I meant it, not sure when I started feeling this way about you, though." he shot Draco a look before speaking to Hermione, "You, you I've always wanted to protect."

"Who would have thought you'd get so sappy when you're tired." Draco grinned, "But it is only 5 in the morning. We can sleep for nearly two more hours or we can follow Harry's lead and be a sappy mess before breakfast."

"I'm blaming the Binding." Harry shrugged, "I've never been "sappy" about things."

"I think he's sweet." Hermione leaned down and kissed Harry's forehead before crawling past him to the middle of the magically enlarged bed, "Going back to sleep." she announced, "Join me if you want. If not, just don't wake me till 6:30."

"I'll lie down but I may not sleep." Draco stepped up beside Harry and, to Harry's surprise, also kissed his forehead, "I'm not about to call you sweet but I will agree that I hope to never seen pain come to either of you." He held Harry's eye for a second before climbing into bed beside Hermione.

"Come cuddle, Harry." Hermione's voice was sleepy and muffled by the pillow she had her face half buried in.

"Let me kick off my trainers and jeans." Harry mumbled, suddenly feeling embarrassed.

He never really thought it impossible to fall for Hermione. Hell, she was amazing and anyone would be a fool to say otherwise but Draco. Harry hadn't expected to still like the blonde man as much as he did after the Binding had been recast.

But he did. He liked him a lot.

Harry slid into his previously spot on the bed. Crookshanks was nowhere to be seen.

"How did Ron react?" Hermione asked, quietly, sounding concerned.

"He said he will try to be nicer but he still doesn't want to give Draco a real chance yet." Harry smiled into his pillow as Hermione wrapped her arms around him, hugging him from behind. He even propped himself up a bit to let her slid an arm under him. Harry loved it when she hugged him. It felt like he had always loved her, like she was always a part of him somehow and he loved her touch.

"Hopefully he will get over it soon." She said, making Harry tense a little when he felt her breathe on the back of his neck with each word.

"I really hope so." He forced the words out a second before Draco said, "Who cares if he does? Let him make himself miserable. For once I feel hopeful and I won't let him or my father ruin that."

Hermione squeaked then chuckled when Draco suddenly spooned her, pulling both her and Harry close.

Breakfast was quiet.

A lot of people were looking at them.

"Draco, what's you're favorite color?" Hermione asked as she took a bite of oatmeal. Her voice carried down the table and Harry almost laughed when he noticed more than half of those within hearing distance were now actively listening in or out right staring at them.

Harry, who was seated across from his Matches hid his smile behind a piece of toast as Draco slowly turned to face her.

Draco stared at Hermione and she tried to ignore him by pouring juice, "What?" he asked very quietly.

"Favorite color." she smiled, passing him a glass before pouring some for Harry, "I like blues and yellows."

Harry had to bite his lip to keep from laughing at the look Draco was now wearing.

"I like red." Harry spoke up, making Draco frown more.

"I like dark blues and black. I just don't see why you want to know now." Draco pointedly glanced around the table and a lot of eyes were suddenly being averted.

Hermione shrugged, picking up and immediately dropping the Prophet back onto the table when she saw it was still the picture of her being kissed adorning the cover. It was smaller this time but still front page news.

She gave the paper an annoyed look as she said, "McGonagall's words last night. She said to take this time to get to know our Matches. I know Harry fairly well. I don't really know you."

"I'm hurt, Hermione." Draco smiled a small charming smile, "I've lived with you night and day for almost 2 weeks and you didn't learn anything about me?"

Everyone was still trying to hear their conversation so Draco had kept his voice low and quiet. And it was affecting Harry's heart rate.

He felt warm suddenly and was relieved to see Hermione blushing too.

"I know you like tea with milk and three sugars." Hermione spoke just as quietly, leaning towards Draco who was still turned to face her," I know you take ungodly long showers, usually in the evening and you have a sweet tooth, hence the three sugars. You like softer fabrics and wear a lot of black or gray silk. Even your stiff looking white button ups are super soft to the touch. You like to sleep cuddled up even though you had said you don't like being touched."

"It's different with you two." Draco's pale face had actually went pink as she spoke and he quickly turned back to his glass of juice, "And I said I wasn't use to it. Not that I didn't enjoy it."

There were whispers and giggles all day but thankfully it wasn't just the trios being pointed at. It seemed the younger students couldn't get enough of the "Matched Gossip" and everyone was being talked about.

While Harry was use to being pointed at and whispered about the rest of his classmates were becoming less and less amused with it all.

By midday even the professors were annoyed.

Hermione's calm demeanor was the only thing holding Draco back from cursing the younger Slytherins they had run into in the hall.

"It's our first day back." Harry had heard her whisper to their taller partner as they walked to potions class, "Please don't end up in detention."

"And what do I get if I behave?" Draco asked as they claimed a table together, leaving Harry standing behind them.

"Sir?" Harry called out to Slughorn who had just entered the classroom, "Would it be alright if I pulled up a chair to sit here?" he pointed to the table his Matches had chosen.

"Of course, my boy! And with that I guess now is as good a time as any," Slughorn smiled and clapped, getting everyone's attention before magically enlarging the table to accommodate three people, "In this classroom Matches are encouraged to work together. Brewing potions together will teach you how to communicate clearly. Too many or too few ingredient and the cauldron will blow up in your faces so speak precisely and clearly to communicate what these potions will need. Now, in groups of twos and threes please brew the potion on page 412. And remember to communicate! Communication is important in all aspects of this life whether it be with friends or Matches." he quickly clapped again, "One cauldron per table. One grade per group."

Draco turned to Hermione, "So I'll ask again, what do I get for not ending up in detention today?"

Hermione rolled her eyes and opened her textbook, "Go a month without picking a fight, throwing a curse or attacking any of my friends and we will talk rewards."

"Why does her tone make me think we're going to get gold star stickers?" Harry asked.

"Gold star what?" Draco, who was sitting between them looked from one to the other, "Is it a muggle thing?"

"Yeah, in school kids receive gold stars on their papers for doing well." Hermione was scanning the textbook as she spoke quietly, "But that wasn't what I had in mind at all."

"O?" Harry was embarrassed by the quiver in his voice. Draco's full attention was on their witch but she was busy pretending she didn't hear the question at all.

Thank you for the reviews and faves! You guys are great and I hope you enjoyed this update! ^_^ 


	8. Chapter 8

Sorry the update took forever. Personal issues ate into my writing time and yeah, just happy to be back. Please forgive me.

0000000000000000000000000000

McGonagall stood at the gates of Hogwarts, a bent old elf stood by her side as they watched the owls arriving with the early morning mail. The owls themselves would sit dutifully in the highest windows of the Great Hall till they spotted the intended student or professor belonging to the letter or package they held.

No one was entirely sure how the owl's knew what package or letter belonged to who but today many of those owls found themselves empty handed (clawed?).

"How many does that make, Kreature?" she asked quietly as a small pile of parchment, envelopes and red paper went up in flames just beyond the other side of large gates

Due to the many wards around the school such curses and cursed objects never made it onto the grounds. Not through the mail at least.

"Twelve so far today, Headmistress. Twelve have been blasted by the wards. Old Kreature was watching for them as instructed, Kreature was." the shriveled elf tilted his head, fixing one eye on the tall witch as he asked in his rough voice, "Kreature should tell the Master?"

"Not yet. The return addresses should have appeared on the singed papers despite how careful their senders may have been." McGonagall sniffed and looked around in the early morning light, disgusted with the actions of those trying to curse her students, "They never take into account that the school is protected by far older magics that are stronger than anything they could create in a lifetime." she glanced back at the school in the distance, the students would be gathering for breakfast, "Trace them to their senders and give me the names. I will speak to the Minister. Also, I shall tell Potter and his Matches together after dinner. They seem to be doing well as a triad and I don't want to darken their day. It can wait till tonight. To be quite frank, I am surprised at how well they are getting along."

"Kreature is proud to serve the Houses of Black and Malfoy." the elf croaked and straightened up as best as his old bones would let him.

"And house Granger?" McGonagall raised an eyebrow, interested to see if the elf still held some hatred towards his muggle born, soon to be Mistress Malfory-Potter.

"The small House of Granger is temporarily gone, Kreature heard. Mistress is already of house Black. Keeps Master happy. Is nice to Kreature even when Kreature repeats old Mistress' words. Old Habits, Kreature tries to break. Ministry was correct to match them with Master Malfoy. Strong magics and deep connections." the old elf mutter to himself for a minute in a tone too low for the Headmistress to catch any of what was said but there was no menace in his eyes or voice.

The old elf actually looked quite happy as he spoke about his family.

Kreature lifted his head as if he suddenly remembered she was there and they both watched as yet another owl headed for the school was suddenly robbed of it package by the wards.

Someone had tried to send something large.

"This is getting out of hand." The Headmistress sighed, gently massaging the bridge of her nose. It was only 7 in the morning and she could see that it was going to be a long day.

000000000000000000000000

The morning was quieter than Harry had expected. There were stares and even a few unkind things said about the three of them emerging from Hermione's room for the second morning in a row but Professor Flitwick, who just so happened to be nearby, quickly reprimanded and took points away from the students.

"There will be an adjustment period." The tiny professor said as he magically pulled aside those who had hooted at Harry and his matches on their way into breakfast, "And if the Ministry so feels inclined, you lot will be matched in 3 years when the Binding is due to be called upon next."

And that was it until classes started. Everyone pointed but nothing was said directly to them as the walked to Charms together.

Draco fell back a few steps in the crowded hallway and had taken a hold of Harry's robes to keep from getting separated.

Normally Harry would have expected someone to point out that fact.

Loudly.

But then again the one would normally be making fun of him in such a moment was the one holding onto the back of his robes.

How things had changed.

Harry was smiling when they entered the classroom.

To everyone's relief many of the Professors greeted them as Slughorn had the day before, with a cheerful smile and the invitation for Matches to work together (if one's Match(es) was in the class, of course).

"You may sit as you wish." Flitwick motioned around the room, his eyes lingering on the trio, "So long as your studies are not effected."

Which seemed to be the sentiments of all their professor's that day. They encouraged Harry, Hermione and Draco to work together as they looked on curiously.

"Is it me or are the teachers all just waiting for us to start fighting?" Draco has asked Harry in a whisper making the dark haired boy snort.

"Yeah, they do." Harry whispered back with a grin, "I'm still waiting for it myself."

"Give it time." Hermione sighed, "But if you keep talking and making me miss what the professor is saying I will jinx you both purple."

ooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Hermione found it rather refreshing that the teachers were acting like nothing had really changed. No one had felt the need to give any speeches about marriage or partnerships and for that she was very grateful. She didn't want to be used as an example or treated like they were special. She just wanted to get through her classes and start on her essays.

There were already three essays due by the end of the following week and while she knew for a fact her notes were very detailed she was still planning on reading more on the subjects in the library later.

Between the Binding and the stares from her classmates, Hermione felt like there were enough distractions in her day and she couldn't afford to be distracted. Not with 5 months left in her school career.

Her goal, as always, was to graduate with top grades in all her classes and testings and thankfully the Professors seemed to be focused on the same goal as her. They kept the classes 'no nonsense' and quickly stopped the whispers and jokes as soon as they started and treated each and every student the same as they had before the Holiday Break had changed their lives forever.

Being in a classroom was the only real peace Hermione had felt outside of her own dorm room in the last 48 hours.

The hallways and Great Hall were a different story. So many pointing fingers and open stares. The younger students didn't even try to lower their voices or stop their pointing. Only the teachers were able to get them to move along to their own classes with threats of (more?) points being taken and detention being handed out.

"I've thought of more questions." Hermione bounced a bit as she linked her arms through theirs as she squeezed in between her Matches as they walked to dinner, "First, Draco-"

"I've got a question for you." Draco stopped short just outside the Great hall, pinning the small brunette with a look "And no, I won't ask what the reward is for behaving. You've made it very clear that we won't find out yet. Fine, I get it. I will honestly try to stay out of trouble, because my curiosity is most definitely peaked but before we go in for dinner and you quiz me, tell me, back in third year when you punched me- you had your wand held to my throat first..." Draco tilted his head as he watched her face, " What were you going to do? It's not like you could have known any powerful curses."

"Huh, I never thought of that." Harry looked at Hermione curiously, "What were you planning to do?"

Without missing a beat Hermione tilted her chin up and said "I was going to shrink his tongue and vocal cords. So even if they fixed one the other would still be an issue. I mean, growing a tongue back to full size takes a lot longer than shrinking one." Hermione grinned from Harry to Draco, looking angelically innocent as she added, "I had read about the spells a month or so before that and would have loved to see if they worked. O well, I'm sure the occasion will come again." she walked away from them making her way into the Great Hall just a few steps ahead of them.

"She's terrifying, yeah?" Draco asked Harry quietly but couldn't stop the grin that spread across his face, "Sexy as hell but terrifying."

"I heard that." Hermione called over her shoulder, feeling her face heat up significantly.

Draco had just called her sexy and there had been no sign of joking in his voice. She quickened her pace to reach their usual spot first and just hoped no one would notice the pink tinge that warmed her face.

0000000000000000000000

Harry had been watching Hermione as she ate. For the first time all day she had ceased her constant questioning of Draco and seemed distracted during the end of the meal.

Just as Dinner wrapped up and dessert appeared, a lumpy package was dropped into Draco's lap distracting them all and drawing the attention of the other Triad who had started eating their meals with them. Safety in numbers, according to Hannah.

"Who's that from?" Luna looked away from her food, dessert toppling from her fork as she lost interest in it.

"I am not sure." Draco admitted, turned the package carefully. He was fully aware that it could have be something awful sent by his father.

"That's Molly's handwriting." Harry pointed to far right corner of the crumpled looking brown paper wrapping.

"What's mum sending you?" Ginny asked from a few seats down, leaning forward over her plate to get a look at what Draco had gotten.

"It's your Weasley Sweater." Hermione grinned, "Molly outdid herself. It's only been eight days since she promised to make you one."

Draco went very still for a moment before looking at his Matches,one on either side of him "I really wasn't expecting this."

"Open it up." Hermione nudged him with her elbow, "See if she got the sizing right."

"O-ok.." she had never seen Draco handle anything so gently.

He pulled the twine slowly and carefully unfolded the brown wrappings.

Inside was a dark green sweater with a white letter 'D' on the front.

The blonde stood suddenly and slipped out of his school robes as half the hall watched. He tossed his robes and jumper into Hermione's lap before sliding the green sweater on over his white button up.

"Looks like a perfect fit." Hermione smiled and turned to Harry, "What do you think?"

"What?" Harry blushed. He'd been caught staring, "O, it looks good. Molly is a talented knitter."

"It is really lovely on you." Luna said as Hannah nodded.

"That was really nice of her." Neville smiled nervously, trying to act like the entire table and most of the hall wasn't watching them as Draco retook his seat.

"Looks good, Malfoy." Ginny gave him a thumbs up and a big smile from her seat as Seamus tried to get her attention back on him.

"Thank you." Draco sat up straighter and Hermione would have sworn Draco looked proud to be wearing a Weasley sweater. That was definitely something she had never expected to see and it made her deeply happy.

A dignified school owl landed in front of Hermione, drawing her attention away from how handsome Draco looked in his old house colors.

She took the parchment the owl offered and unrolled it carefully at arms length as Harry fed the bird some fruit from his tart.

It would be a while till she trusted mail since those howlers had arrived disguised as letters and nearly set her room on fire once they were done screaming at her about blood purity and her dirty ancestry.

"O, it's from the Headmistress." Hermione pulled the letter closer and read it quickly, "She would like the three of us to go to her office at 8 tonight. She has some worries she would like to discuss. Well that doesn't sound very good."

"It probably has to do with my father." Draco straightened his sweater and slowly dug into the chocolate cake that had been forgotten on the plate before him, "I wonder what his approach will be this time. I remember when I first said your name at home." His glanced in Hermione's direction before taking his belonging back from her lap, "I was told to refer to you only with insults unless I wanted to shame my pureblood ancestors. Everything is about being judged in my family. Merlin forbid we look soft or weak at any point. When I got my acceptance letter I was given "the talk" about how a pureblood acts and speaks to muggleborns and lose lesser than ourselves."

There was silence for a moment as everyone took in Draco's quiet confession.

"Harry's aunt and uncle hate magic and put bars on his windows." Ginny suddenly took the seat next to Hannah, breaking the silence and making the small group all turn to her at once, "They also starved him most of the time while his overweight, bully of a cousin got whatever he wanted."

"Gin!" Harry said her name loudly, hoping to keep her from saying anything else, "I told Ron about all that years ago."

"Geez, Ginny." Ron scowled at his sister from the other end of the table, "You weren't suppose to tell him I told you."

Neville and Hannah quickly dropped their attention to the desserts before them. Neville looked like her was going to be ill and just pushed his cake around the plate.

"Look," Harry shot Ginny a nasty look before looking around at his friends and Matches, "It wasn't that bad once I got accepted here. Let's drop it."

"My brother's had to pull bars off his windows to rescue him right before their second year." Ginny's voice was quieter this time but it was the look on her face that caught Draco's attention.

She was angry but she also wanted him to realize he wasn't the only one with a crappy childhood.

"Ginny, drop it." Harry leaned forward and spoke quietly and quickly, "Or I will tell Ron what happened to his beloved first broom."

"Consider it dropped." She smiled brightly just as Ron asked from from his far away seat, "Wait, did Harry say my name? Gin? I thought we were talking about what Harry's crazy relatives did to him."

But Ginny was suddnly gone from her seat and at the opposite end of the table from Ron chatting with her friends.

"And what did they do?" Draco's joy over his sweater had been dampened by the thoughts of father being a racist git but now, now his sweater and the thank you letter he had been mentally composing to Mrs Weasley were put on the back burner.

"Draco, we can talk about this later." Hermione placed a hand on his arm, speaking quietly "Harry's childhood doesn't need to be common knowledge."

Neville and Hannah were still staring avidly at their plates as they pretended to hear nothing being said across the table from them. They looked extremely uncomfortable but Luna looked from one person to the next before turning to Ginny and asking loudly, "Where's Seamus?"

Once again Harry realized how much he appreciated Luna's friendship.

"He's off pouting somewhere because Draco got one of mum's sweaters before he did." Ginny grabbed a roll and smiled right at Hermione as she walked back over, "How is sharing a room with the two of them? Does Draco snore?"

"Excuse me?" Draco'a voice was still dark from his anger. Even as everyone else was wondering about Seamus he was thinking of evil slow acts of torture to bring upon Harry's relatives as he ignored the fact that a just a year ago he would not have cared at all if Harry was being tormented by his own relatives. It seemed to be a growing trend after all.

"Remember what I said in potions." Hermione nudged his side as his hand was going for his wand, "Please don't curse my friend or your thirty days will start over."

"So what are your rules exactly?" Draco's tone changed and Hermione was suddenly the focus of both his and Harry's attention. There would be plenty of time to learn about Harry's past it seemed.

She was far more interesting at the moment. Also he doubted she would let it slide even if he only cursed Ginny a little bit.

"We can talk about it later." Hermione was bright red as she muttered those words to her dessert plate.

000000000000000000000000

Minerva watched as the information sunk in for the three standing before her desk.

"Death Eaters are trying to stop this?" Draco had meant to sound unimpressed but his voice came out rough and worried, "Why do they care? My family betrayed the Dark Lord to save their own skins."

"Since the Dark Lord fell many of those who still remained faithful to him were captured, aside from a scant few who seem to continuosly be one step ahead of the Ministry's Aurors." McGonagall let out a deep sigh as she rubbed at her temples, "We are all doing our best to keep the students safe but there has been an influx of threats. It is my wish and my advice that you do not walk alone outside this castle. Within these walls you will be safe enough but I would still advise caution."

"But again I must ask why?" Draco shook his head, "Caution has always been at the top of my list these past few years, Headmistress. What I am questioning is; why the Death Eaters would care who I was Matched to?"

"Many of us feel it is due to your lineage." the older woman sighed again, truly looking tired "Betrayal is forgivable if the bloodlines can be saved or strengthened. It has been that way for centuries among the pureblood families."

"Is there anything we can do?" Hermione asked, standing between her Matches, "Are there names attached to these threats?"

"Kreature has taken it upon himself to monitor all mail that makes it through the wards coming into the school. He and two other elves have volunteered to keep the students safe. While it is true that the wards keep curses and such nastiness outside the grounds it does not stop ingredients or supplies for such things from crossing through. This morning a large batch of cursed pox potion and a sleeping drought were found among packages addressed to one of you. They were packaged in such a way that whomever opened them would get the full effect of both potions. And no I will tell you who was sent what." she pointedly looked at Draco before continuing, "I have informed the Minister and his reply was quick but his opinion was quite clear." the Headmistress watched as Hermione took her Matches hands while she worried over this new information.

"It was not my intention to scare you but to arm you with knowledge and warn you to use caution until these matters have been taken care of. You will only be receiving mail that has been thoroughly examined." The Headmistress looked from one to the next, "I know you lot can survive anything but the Minister and Ministry believe you will truly be beyond threat once the Binding is complete. Such Magics are nigh impossible to undo unless the parties involved agree to it."

"You mean once we're married?" Harry asked, stepping closer to Hermione as he glanced over her head at Draco's profile.

"Yes that is what I mean, Mr Potter. So do be careful these next few months and though I never thought I would be uttering these words, marrying sooner rather than later may be in your best interest but it is your choice to make and I urge you to explore all of your options. "

0000000000000000

The door to Hermione's room was hardly latched behind them when the chair at her desk burst into flames. She turned quickly, raising an eyebrow at the two young men behind her.

Harry looked just as surprised as she felt.

"I can't believe this is happening." Draco waved his wand and put out the flames with a flick of his wrist, "I need to blow something up before I pick a fight with one of you."

"I would appreciate it if you don't take your anger out on my furniture. That smell is going to be hard to get rid of." Hermione crossed her arms over her chest and watched as Draco had to fight back his reply, which was no doubt going to be something mean.

"I need to take it out on something." Draco's voice was dark and promised violence.

Hermione stood there staring at the angry blond before nodding, "Fine, follow us."

000000000000000000000

"Iv'e been to the room of requirement before, if you had forgotten." Draco tried not to sneer at his Matches as the door appeared in a far away hallway leading to the room of secrets.

"As have we." Hermione pushed the door wide to reveal a large room equipped with practice dummies and different objects stationed around the room, "I created an obstacle course of sorts for the DA to help train us to duel and defend on the run. I haven't used it in a few months but still find it a great way to reduce my stress and anger."

With a quick wand movement the room light up and dummies started moving around the space. Some even had magical shields appear and disappear as they moved but Draco didn't see a pattern or timing to it all.

That didn't stop him from being impressed.

"No wonder the Dark Idiot fell. He only ever trained his followers in torture. He never would have given us the knowledge to survive in a battlefield. We were told to stand our ground and toss curse after curse. It was all about what curse to throw, not how or when. Voldemort never stood a chance against you lot." Draco could see the grin spreading on Hermione's face as she smiled at him and Harry.

"Right." Harry cleared his throat and pulled his wand, "Want me to show you how it's done or just jump in and protect your back till you get the hang of it?"

"Protect my back from what?" Draco asked since it didn't seem any of the dummies would be cursing him where he stood.

"From me." Hermione held her wand out before her and smiled, "Knock back charms and stupify will be coming your way in, 5, 4, 3-"

0000000000000000000000000000000


End file.
